The Latin Princess
by Ravegirl346
Summary: Meet Luna Rosario a Latin girl with one goal in her mind and that is to add some Latin flare in Japan! Her dream is to Spice things up in Totsuki academy with her Latin flavor!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, this is the first chapter of My Oc so far I thought of making this story for a long time now especially with an Oc that knows Latin cuisine some of the recipes I have tried and are apart of my own culture since I'm Latina so I hope you will like it and enjoy this chapter. I'll also be adding a few translations since my Oc will have a habit of Speaking Spanish when she's upset or angry.**

Chapter 1

'Just another normal day working in this food truck as always it's a bit busy preparing things before we open ' fifteen-year-old girl with long dark hair and light green eyes thought to chop some tomatoes on the cutting board with ease, she swiftly then moved to chop the other vegetables in the bowl having the diced tomatoes, the red onions, a bit of jalapeno with a fresh squeeze of lime, sprinkling with fresh cilantro and ending it with some salt and pepper.

'My name is Luna Rosario and I just turned fifteen. I've been cooking almost all my life, I learned to use a knife at a very young age. I love to cook especially Latin cuisine. My dream is to see this food truck shine and open a restaurant so that I can see more people smile. I had tried to convince my mother to let me go to Totsuki academy but she refused, telling me that I should find other things to do but my grandmother always encourages me to give it a try despite my mother's protest. ' Luna thought 'My mother owns the truck she let me work in it since I can remember, I work here and someone close to me wanted to get a job helping me.'

" Angel! Where are those shrimps?!" Luna asked while pulling out a container that had some corn tortillas, she turns her head seeing one boy a few years older than her with headphones on who was humming along with the beat, she glared at him she immediately took off his headphones and yelled in his ear in Spanish. " Angel! Donde Estan esos Camarones!"

"OW! Not so loud! Chica!" Angel muttered rubbing his ears. ( **Chica Means girl)**

'This is Angel, he's a few years older than me and my best friend, he knows a few things about cooking because his father worked in the kitchen with my father...Angel is very organized, he loves music which is why he always wears those headphones. ' Luna looked at Angel as he rubbed his ear. 'My mom told me that my father left us to follow his career. Since then I haven't seen my father, I don't remember what he looks like but I do know that he's the one that taught me to cook from the very begining i remembered him saying that Totsuki Academy helps makes the students become a great chef..'

" I asked you where you put the shrimp! Deja esos audífonos y Escucha me!" She snapped ( **Stop using those headphones and listen to me!)**

"Te escuche! Te escuche Estan alli! " Angel said pointing at the cooler. **(I heard you, I heard you it's over there!)**

"Thank you." She said

"You know..I think you can do so much better out there, Luna."Angel started.

"Angel stop that, you know I want to go but..who's going to help Mami and Abuelita? This truck is in my mom's name it's at least bringing in some extra money that we need it's bad enough that she had to raise me alone, Abuelita just got here a month ago because we're her only family. "Luna said, "Besides even if I do go there you don't know if they'll even try my food."

"You won't know unless you try, my dad went there when he was your age and well..they didn't seem to like it that much, they flat out rejected him."He stopped letting out a sigh."Some of those rich snobs might not know what real Latin food tastes like unless if it's made by one of our own people or even if they learn how to make it they need to learn on how to control the spices since they're not used to it."

"It would be nice to bring some Latin spice in that place..but Mami and Abuelita...Mami doesn't want me to even be a chef..if it wasn't for abuelita to convince her to let me work here."Luna started until Angel stopped her.

"I know."Angel said, "At least think about it Luna, please?"

A small smile formed her lips."Okay, I'll think about it."Luna said She placed the knife down and picked up the notepad."Let's open this place!"

Angel nodded and saw Luna out the door taking orders from the people waiting in line. 'I think she would do well in that place.' He thought.

"Luna, can you go to the market? we need more cilantro and bring whatever fruit they have to make some agua fresca." Angel asked

"I'm on it!"Luna aid eagerly walking out the door.

'I know she loves this.' Angel thought

Once Luna walked to the market which took about a ten-minute walk she explored the stalls that each vendor was selling different kinds of fruits and vegetables. Her green eyes glinted and sparkled seeing the ingredients, her hands checked on some fresh strawberries looking at the little red jewels taking a bite on one enjoying the sweetness, the vendor got mad at first until she ordered four packages and paid for them.

'Everything looks so good!'Luna thought to pick up a few ripe avocados.

Meanwhile at the food truck…..

Angel was almost finishing up with the prep work.

"Mijo! Donde esta mi nieta?" An older woman with salt and pepper hair asked holding a cane. **(Boy, where is my granddaughter?)**

"Oh…uh…Ella se fue a hacerme un favor." Angel replied ( **She went to do me a favor.)  
**  
"I'm back!" Luna said she was surprised seeing her grandmother there. "Abuelita! Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong."She replied "Queria verte nada mas." **( I wanted to see you that's all.)  
**  
"Okay…" Luna said She knows her grandmother had tried to learn English since she got here but sometimes switches back to Spanish she didn't mind at all since Luna had the same habit only when she gets mad. "Take a seat and relax, I'll make you your favorite."

Her grandmother smiled as she nodded walking out taking a seat.

"You're going to make her the usual?"Angel asked

"Yeah, but with a twist,"Luna replied taking out a red ribbon and swiftly tied her hair into a high ponytail.

Angel nodded he started making the juice occasionally glancing at Luna. He watched while she cooked taking out a container that had some type of fish marinating in some type of citrus juice she had done two hours earlier to let the flavors seep into the fish, She started adding in the fresh chopped jalapeño, tomatoes, and red onions. She was fully concentrated with a small smile formed her lips taking out a small jar of spice. Once she lightly mixed the ingredients she took out a spoon and tasted the mix with a nod she continued.

The plating she had decided on putting it in a simple plastic cocktail glass letting the colors present itself nothing over the top very simple yet classy making it look so appetizing, she sprinkled a bit of chopped cilantro and avocado. She did the same for the other two cocktail glasses before even serving it she tasted one of the glass one last time.

"It's done," Luna said taking the dish and walked out the door, she placed the plate in front of her grandmother with a smile. "Here's your usual a ceviche but I decided to add a bit of a twist on it so Enjoy."

Her grandmother nodded seeing the simple plating. "It looks good, the colors are making me feel excited the importance it's on how it taste."She said

Luna watched as her grandmother took a spoonful of the ceviche. She waited for her grandmother to say something, anything but there was complete silence. She got nervous now, usually, her grandmother would say that it's missing something a little more lime or more seasonings she wanted her to say something already!

"It is refreshing, it is eye catching and the flavor improved."She started "Did you use allspice in this?"

"Yes, I did add a pinch of it. I thought it would help to mellow out the sourness from the marinated fish."Luna explained

"It tastes better than the last dish you gave me." Her grandmother said

Luna smiled suddenly her cell phone rang she looked at the screen recognizing the number.

"Hello, mom." Luna answered

"Luna, where are you?"

"I'm at the truck, with Abuelita,"Luna replied

"I thought I told you that you need to study today, Angel can handle it on his own."

"But mom-"

"No buts You're finishing up middle school, you have to start thinking about your future."She said

"Mom I already thought of that i-"

"Don't tell me that you want to keep working at the truck? We talked about this."She said, "I said it's okay as a part-time job but once you reached High school you have to study hard to pick a more reasonable job in the future."

"But mom I want to-"

"No! I don't want you slaving away in the kitchen and abandon your responsibilities just like your father did! Remember he left us to pursue his career not caring about you or me."She said with anger. "I only decided to open the truck to get the money together for your future."

Luna tighten her phone she bit her lower lip it was the same story that her mother had told her everytime that Luna wanted to even pursue the culinary field her mother would bring up the same story of her father that he abandoned them for fame and fortune, Her grandmother saw the look on Luna's face. Before Luna could say anything her grandmother took her cellphone.

"Go help him, I'll talk to her."She said smiling at her.

"Okay.."Luna mumbled Her grandmother started talking to her while Luna ran inside the truck. A few minutes later her grandmother handed back the cellphone giving her a gentle and caring smile.

After an entire day of working non stop the sun was setting a bit a clear sign that they decided to close up. Luna cleaned the utensils that they used, when she was done she saw that her grandmother came back to pick her up, it was like that every day, they would walk to go home and just talk about their day.

"Luna, I'm going to do something can you finish up until I get back?"Angel asked

"Yeah, I'll finish up until then."Luna said with a smile.

Angel left as Luna let out a sigh looking at the clean and immaculate kitchen. 'I want to do this but…'Luna thought her eyes glanced at her case that had her kitchen knives.

"Luna…I know that you want to be a cook."She said, "Your mother doesn't see it as a dream job.."

"But it's my dream job..every day I see people smile eating our food, I want to keep making people smile like that. "Luna replied "When I see them smile it just makes me happy too, and it makes me want to try harder to see more smiles. That's why I want to go and do the entrance exam to that academy…but I can't leave unless if my mother or someone in my family signs the papers letting me go apply there."

"Tu eres su hija.." her grandmother mumbled **( You are his daughter…)  
**  
"Huh?"Luna tilted her head.

"I want you to have this."She said handing her a silver pendant. "I planned to give you that when you start high school but think of it as a early gift."

Luna held the pendant in her hand in awe looking at the teardrop pendant.

"Y esto Tambien."She added **( And this too.)** Handing her an envelope. Luna opened it seeing a lot of money in it. "I saved every penny i had from my pension …It's for your studies."

"Huh? But I can't accept it Abuelita."Luna said handing the envelope back but her grandmother refused.

"That money is for your studies, I want you to go there to study."She said

"But what about mom.."Luna started

"I convinced her to let you go there, she said if you fail then you go straight home."She said "I told her she's going to wait a long time, She still doesn't like you becoming a cook, but you don't budge and do something else…Ella es muy obstinada pero tu Tambien eres." **( She is very stubborn but so are you.)  
**  
 **There you guys have it! Please leave a review and tell me what you guy think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews that some of you left me, i hope you guys will keep leaving more reviews in this one too. In this chapter is when Luna goes to Japan and meets Soma in the entrance exams as well as Erina! What type of dish will Luna make to please the god tongue? Read and find out!**

Chapter 2

"Yes, Abuelita i made it here safely." Luna said over the phone to her grandmother. "Si..fue bueno el vuelo aqui." **(Yes, the plane ride was fine.)**

"Si necesitas mas dinero or cualquier cosa me llamas a mi o a tu madre." Her grandmother said kindly. **(If you need more money or anything you call me or your mother.)**

"Si Abuelita pero nada mas si es para emergencia." **(Yes grandmother but only if it's for emergencies.)** Luna said for the tenth time she got off the plane her grandmother called her when she knew the time the plane got off not caring if it was late at night where she lived. Luna looked around at the Tokyo airport seeing the busy people and tourist picking up their luggage, She walked and pulled out a large bag, she carried her backpack that had her clothes, a few basic cooking equipment and her knives, at first she was afraid that she might not be able to get her knives on the plane but after she showed the paper work and everything it was fine.

"Por favor Cuidate mucho mi Nieta." **(My granddaughter Please take care of yourself.)** She said

"I will, I love you and tell mom when she wakes up that i love her too."Luna said

After the conversation Luna hung up her phone and took a look on her notebook that had a few addresses one for a cheap hotel, since she had decided to come to Totsuki a few days before the entrance exam so that she could be a bit familiar with her surroundings. She took a taxi and told the driver in Japanese the address to the hotel. The driver was friendly and tried his best to talk to Luna in English he said he wanted to practice it more for the American and English tourist, Luna didn't mind at all in fact she had a nice conversation with him asking him where is a good place to grab some food, telling her about a few ramen shops and other things that she should definitely try out. As soon as they reached her destination she thanked him for the ride.

When she took a step inside the hotel it was simple yet very warm and welcoming, the staff welcomed her with a smile and easily found her a room.

"Here you are Rosario-San." The teller said handing Luna her key. "Your room is 107, i do hope that the room is to your satisfaction."

"Thank you." Luna kindly said taking her bag and went upstairs to find her room.

When she entered her room, it was simple yet looked very clean and comfortable she closed the door, and dumped her bag to the side jumping to the bed with a smile on her face, when you're in a long airplane ride hours of being in the same seat it's so worth it being on the comfy bed.

'I can't believe i'm here...'Luna thought she let out a hearty laugh, she grinned while hugging her pillow.

"I'm in japan!" She said in english. "I can't believe it!" She smiled as she laid in bed letting sleep take over.

A few hours later Luna woke up letting out a yawn, she looked at the clock and it was the next day.

"I guess i was more tired than i thought..."Luna muttered Taking a quick shower and got ready wearing Dark blue jeans, black converse and a long sleeve dark purple shirt that had a broken heart logo on it the tear drop pendant that her grandmother gave her, She wore a black hoodie since it was a bit cold outside. She looked in the mirror and smiled. "Okay Luna! Today is the day for adventure! Time to go and have fun!"

Luna decided to explore a bit using her phone's map to the places that she wanted to go but a smell in the air made her stop at a takoyaki stand near the hotel.

"Hello, It smells so good how much is it?"Luna asked in Japanese.

"250 yen each."The salesmen said with a smile, taking the freshly made takoyaki out of the pan placing it in a container adding in the sauce and bonito flakes, Luna payed for one. "Be careful it's hot."

Luna nodded and picked one up using the toothpick when the soft dough hit her lips, her eyes widen and her lips formed a smile savoring the taste.

"It's so good! My first takoyaki!" Luna smiled she practically devoured the yummy takoyaki.

She visited other shops hoping to try a few things a few that had tried taiyaki, her favorite so far was one filled with chocolate, a strawberry and matcha, A stand that sold okonomiyaki and she decided to try one more shop before back to the hotel to get some rest for tomorrow to Totsuki. 'The Takoyaki guy told me about a shop that's real good...' Luna thought looking at her phone. 'He gave me the directions at a diner..Yukihira..sounds good i hope they have tasty food.'

She took a taxi and after about half an hour the driver dropped her off she was disappointed to see that the shop was closed. 'I guess they closed early...too bad i wanted to try a good japanese meal.' She thought letting out a sigh and continued to walk a bit. 'I guess i'll go another day..i'll go to the convenience store before i go back to the hotel.'

Luna stopped by the convinience store picking up a few things to have as a snack, She walked back to the hotel and saw the time she smiled knowing that the time zone on where her grandmother and mother lived it's already morning over there. A melody played in her cell phone she picked it up knowing that it's her mother.

"Hi mom"Luna answered

"Luna, how are you doing?" Her mother asked

"I'm good, i just had dinner."Luna replied "A few of the shops serve some good food."

"I'm glad that you ate." She said "When is the exam?"

'Straight to the point...'Luna thought

"Tomorrow is my entrance exam."Luna said

"Remember what you agreed on, if you fail you come straight home."She repeated."I want what's best for you..i don't want you to be a chef and-"

"I know, but it all depends on how it goes tomorrow mom."Luna said "Even if i fail the test i'm still going to achieve my dream."

There was a pause then her mother started to talk."If you do pass Just promise me that you'll call me at least once or twice a week." She said

"Yeah mom i promise."Luna replied softly.

 **The next day...**

"Que demonios es esto?!" Luna said in shock. **(What the hell is this?!)** She looked at the building with the sigh spelling Totsuki. 'I didn't think it'd be that big!' She thought she looked around seeing a lot of boys getting out of the limos with their butlers. The boys were wearing the same blue and red uniforms. Luna looked at her clothes that was a black and white shirt that had a message saying grateful,thankful and blessed. With a panda hoodie, gray jeans and black converse. She carried in her hand her knife case well as her backpack.

'They didn't say anything about a dress code in the papers, I feel so out of place.' Luna thought feeling a bit self conscious now. 'Get it together Luna! Just do your best!'

"HOW DARE YOU SIT NEXT TO ME! YOU LOW CLASS COMMONER!" Luna snapped out of her mental pep talk looking at the direction of the shout.

'Someone's fighting?' She thought she tried to see what was going on but a crowd formed, Luna could hardly make out what anyone was saying, since all of them were talking at the same time, she caught glanced at a boy with spiky red hair glaring at the other boy, the redhead held the boy by the collar.

"You haven't even tried Yukihira's food!" He angrily "You don't get to judge our quality!"

After he dropped the boy up he walked ahead all pissed off, Luna let out a sigh of relief that no one got hurt but now she started to feel a few stares at her way.

"Look, that girl looks pretty cute."

"Hey i think it's another commoner that wants to take the exam."

'Commoner?' Luna thought 'Don't tell me that they're talking about me?'

"They should know they're place."

Luna glared at the boys."Hey! don't judge someone until you know them!" She told them off.

"It's clear to see what type of person you are."

"You don't even know me!" Luna snapped " Ustedes no tienen clase! Todos ustedes son un monton de imbeciles aqui!" **(You guys have no class! All of you guys are a bunch of assholes here!)**

With those words Luna left clearly mad and walked in through the doors.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked

Luna turned to see the very same red headed boy from a few minutes ago.

"Yeah...it's just those guys judge us not even knowing me or what i can do."Luna said "I'm already mad at them."

"We're on the same boat then."He said "They shouldn't judge on the quality of our shops."

"Yeah..me and my mom run a food truck in Tampa florida, we sell authentic Latin food."Luna explained

"Latin food?"He repeated

"If we ever have a chance to cook i'll make you a plate, once you try it i think you'll love it."Luna said with a confident smile. "One bite and you'll feel as if your in heaven with the flavors that i put in."

The redhead grin. "I'll even make a dish for you to try Yukihira's menu when this is over, People get one taste and their hooked." he said

Luna smiled 'At least there's someone who's not a total idiot but those rich snobs... What's next another pompous idiot as my instructor?' she thought

A few minutes later a girl with honey blonde hair entered the room.

"My name is Nakiri Erina, i was entrusted with today's examination."She said her voice sounded confident with a slight arrogance.

'She's an instructor? She's my age..wow.' Luna thought

The pink haired girl next to Erina started listing things off of what the applicants have to do until Erina had a better idea.

"Bring the kitchen work tables here!" Erina ordered Carts and carts of different ingredients were rolling in.

'So many ingredients, there's stuff there that i haven't used before..' Luna thought

"The main ingredient will be the egg." She said holding a chicken egg. "Make one dish, i'll allow whose creation impresses my palette will earn their admission in Totsuki."

'An egg dish?' Luna thought 'An egg is so basic that it can be made into lots of different ways..'

"Also i'll give those one minute to withdraw and cancel their application." She said with confidence.

'She's really that confident.' Luna thought 'Or is it arrogance?'

After that everyone except for Luna and the red haired boy started to run away in panic.

'Why are they running away?' Luna thought

"I thought you guys wanted to cook!"Luna exclaimed in anger "Ustedes son unos cobardes! " **(You guys are a bunch of cowards!)**

She didn't care what they said about Nakiri that she could ruin your career just by one taste of your dish, if she's the one that she has to prove to get in then she'll prove her that She can get into Totsuki! Luna was fired up.

"Who is that girl?" Erina asked her aid. Hisako flipped through the pages until she found the picture of the dark haired girl.

"Her name is Luna Rosario and her family runs a foodtruck-"

" She's got quite a temper and her accent meaning she's a foreigner."Erina said "A food truck? so she's a common street vendor? Just another second rate cook."

"So i can make any egg dish?"Luna asked

The red headed boy spoke up."So i'll i have to do is make you say it taste good to pass?"He said taking out a white band from his wrists and tied it in his forehead, Luna tied her hair up in a high ponytail. " Then i'll make you my shop's specialty! Just wait for it Examiner Nakiri!"

"I'll make you something that will spice things up!"Luna said with a smile going to her station right in front of her was the redheaded boy. Luna already decided on her egg dish the moment she saw the ingredient. She glanced up at the redhead.

"Hey..um...i don't know your name but good luck!"Luna kindly said

"My name is Soma..so good luck to ya too! "he said with a grin.

"I'm Luna. i hope you'll save me a plate!"Luna said "Cause i'll make plenty for everyone here."

"Oh, what are you going to make?"Soma asked curiously.

Luna smiled and wagged her finger. "You'll have to wait and see, cause i'm going to spice things up in this exam!"

 **That's the end of this chapter! Please leave a review in the next chapter you'll see what Luna made for Erina!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! in this chapter is when Luna shows her stuff! Will she please the god tongue? Read and find out!**

Chapter 3

Luna couldn't believe all the ingredients on the table, it was nothing like back home usually she would try to find all fruits and vegetables at farmers markets or the grocery store not to mention trying to find a good cut of meat at a reasonable price . Her eyes shifted seeing all the kitchen utensils some she even dreamed of using.

'It's nothing like back home...they have every ingredient that you can imagine even things that i never worked with before..' Luna thought 'I know what type of dish i'll make something that speaks to who i am at this moment something simple and delicious, something that i always make for my grandmother Celestina.'

Luna started prep the ingredients, taking out her knife and started chopping one large onion dicing it into bits. Soma glanced up at Luna who was picking out a few tomatoes.

"So you're not from around here?"Soma asked

"No, i just got here a few days ago."Luna answered "You could tell?"

"From your accent so you're a foreigner, where are you from?" Soma asked

"I was born in the states then moved to Puerto Rico, after a few years i moved back to Tampa florida with my mom."Luna answered while casually dicing the tomatoes into small chunks. "So now i just want to pass this test to start studying here."

"Oh, i bet you have some good food there."Soma said

"Yeah, i'll make you a dish with some bold flavors that'll make your taste buds want some more."Luna said with a small smile. ' At least i hope you guys like it.' She thought taking a deep breath and continued to work.

'Why would she study here? ' Hisako thought 'Not many people like her would consider studying here.' Hisako flipped through the papers reading Luna's file. 'She's American-Puerto rican, her mother Puerto rican, they own a foodtruck, She studied at a normal middle school good grades used to be in a cooking club it doesn't say much here i wonder what she'll cook for Erina-sama there's so many choices in egg dishes.' She looked at the Photo of Luna, Having long dark hair to her shoulders, lightly tanned skin , striking green eyes a buttoned nose, rosy cheeks and rosy lips. Her eyes shifted to the actual person who was concentrated at the dish.

Luna went back to the table and placed her hand under her chin in thought.

'What is she thinking about? Maybe she changed her mind on the choice?' Hisako thought

'They have the chiles so i'll be able to make it and avocadoes' Luna thought picking up from the tables of ingredients some chorizo, chiles, black beans, avocado and eggs placing it in the counter.

'Is that Chorizo?' Erina thought raising an eyebrow.

'It looks like she's going to the spanish cuisine' Hisako thought curiously watching Luna. 'She's got tomatoes, avocado, onions, eggs and other ingredients that it could be a spanish omelette.'

Luna added water into the pot and added a whole tomato and a jalapeño pepper into the pot added some salt other herbs and closed the lid. She then proceeded to look at the shelf with different types of flours, she grabbed a bag of corn flour.

Erina glanced at Luna and at Soma with a raised eyebrow. 'What is they making?' She thought

"Yukihira Soma - Kun, Rosario Luna-San, what are you two making?"She asked

"You still can't tell at this stage?"He chuckled while beating the eggs in a bowl.

"Do you want to fail right now?!" She snapped then got very serious. " Listen i don't have time to waste on ill conceived food."

'Ill conceived food? Que perra...'Luna thought **(What a bitch.)** She kneaded the yellow dough a bit then took a piece rolling it in a ball.

"Hey So-"Luna stopped herself a bit she remembered the japanese custom that you can only say their first name if your a close friend or relative. "Yukihira-kun i'm pretty curious too, so what are you making?"

"I'll tell you..it's...Furikake Gohan!"He said with a straight face.

"Furikake..gohan..."Luna repeated placing her hand on her hip while the other was on her chin trying to think of the translation of it. "So..it's rice with seasonings on top?"

"Yep! Since you just got here i'm sure you'll like it!"Soma said "What about you? what are you making?"

"It's a mexican dish called Huevos rancheros! "Luna said with a grin.

"Huh?"Erina and Hisako looked at the two candidates.

"Cut the crap! "Erina snapped "I knew you both are a bottom feeding cook." She turned "What a waste of time."

"Oye! No te vayas sin probar la comida! ten pasiencia chica!"Luna snapped glaring at the blond. **(Hey don't go without trying the food! Be patient girl!)**

Luna muttered angrily while opening the pot, a faint aroma was in the air. "Oh now that's what i'm talking about!"She smiled "It's almost done just gotta add the finishing touches here!"

The two girls watched as Soma and Luna were moving swift in the kitchen, Luna never had this much room to cook before, She wondered if Chef's in fancy popular restaurants had this much room before? her dish took about almost half an hour to make. After Soma and Luna served their dished in front of Erina she looked at Somas dish which what looked like scrambled eggs in a cup, she tilted her head to the right seeing a colorful plate of eggs topped with a green sauce. it didn't look sloppy instead it looked stacked up that you can see the layer of the tortilla, a bean paste, the meat with the vegetables in a red sauce the fried egg and topped with a green sauce sprinkled in some cheese. Served in a white plate Luna smiled looking at her dish.

"That's your dish?"Erina said 'It wasn't how i expected it to be..in most Latino cultures they serve usually big portions yet this one looks like the right portion for me.' She thought

"Yeah, it's usually a big portion with rice and other stuff but i decided to make it into a tostada type of feel to it, A tostada is a toasted tortilla as a base so you can add in anything in it, tostadas are usually fried but i decided to bake it instead to get it nice and crispy and not too oily, you're supposed to eat it with your hands but eat it however you like."Luna explained "So go ahead and eat, Buen provecho!" **(Bon appetite!)**

Erina looked at the dish.'It does look pleasing to the eye but..'She stopped inhaling the aroma of the spices.'What type of spices did she use on it?'

"I suppose i could have a taste."Erina concluded she picked up the knife and fork. 'When you cut into it you could hear the crisps sound of the tortilla as well as seeing the egg yolk oozing out. ' She sliced up a triangular piece that had all the contents and took a bite. 'It's spicy by the red sauce but mixing it with the egg yolk and the green sauce on top mellows it out refreshing your palette...the chorizo gives it's saltiness and a hint of spice.'

Luna handed a plate to Soma."I did say i made more for you to try too."Luna said Soma looked at the plate and picked up the tostada and took a bite "That's how you eat it!"

"It's good! What's in the green sauce?"He asked

"It's made with avocado and a bit of lime and salt then i blended it smooth."Luna said "The red sauce is made by boiling the Tomato and jalapeño pepper together then i blended it up adding the garlic and other herbs, after that i cooked the chorizo with tomatoes and onions i let the fat of the chorizo cook the other ingredients with some salt and black pepper. I made my own corn tortillas and baked it, after that i mashed the blackbeans to make refried beans once i had everything i just topped it together so you could see the layers of it."

"It's so good!"Soma said "So you make this a lot?"

"Yep it's a big seller back home."Luna said "Most people like the red sauce but i decided on both sauces."

Luna waited for Erina to say something, she didn't say anything just remained quiet.

"I'll tell you if you pass or failed after i taste his dish."Erina said

"Okay..."Luna said with a small pout on her lips, seeing Soma's dish.

 **Meanwhile...**

An elderly woman with salt and pepper hair looked at the clock and glanced at the phone, it was already nighttime then a woman with black hair in a bob walked in the room handing the older woman a cup.

"Amanda Que hora es?"The older woman asked **(What time is it?)**

"Mami Celestina, i think we should sleep."Amanda said

"No! Amanda, mi nieta dijo que va a llamar a decirnos si paso." She said **(My granddaughter said she will call us if she passes.)**

"Mami, i think we can go to sleep now and try to call her tomorrow, you know that she might be tired."Amanda said "I just hope that she comes home soon but knowing her she'll do her best and passes..after all she is his daughter."

"Ella va estar bien alli."Celestina said with a soft smile."She is strong and very bright." **(She will be alright over there.)**

 **"** Just wants what's best for her..i don't want her to be like him."She said softly."But i guess deep down he was the one that started teaching her how to cook when she was very young, she helped us make corn tortillas in the kitchen when she was three years old."

"She will pass, i feel it in here."Celestina said patting her chest.

 **Back with Soma and Luna**

Both teenagers were sitting next to eachother on the hill out of Totsuki academy with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"I really thought we passed."Luna muttered dejectedly. "In the end she said the presentation was good but apparently i timed the cooking of the sauce wrong...and that even though i made the tortillas from scratch it needed more salt..i thought the chorizo would help complement it..she even said that parts of the chorizo got a little too crispy for her liking.."

"I thought it was good.."Soma muttered Luna let out a loud sigh. Then let out a angry shout.

"Que voy hacer ahora! Como dire a mi madre y abuela sobre esto! Tendre que ir y decirle a ellas sobre una chica que es totalmente injusta ahora tendre que ir para atras a tampa! Si hay un dios alla fuera dame una señal para sequir con mi sueño !"Luna started speaking spanish at a rapid speed, while Soma was clueless at what she was saying. **(What am i going to do now?! How will i tell my mom and grandmother about this?! I'll have to go and tell them about a girl who is totally unfair and now i'll have to go back to Tampa! If there is a god out there please give me a sign that i need to follow my dream!)** Luna kept talking in spanish until Soma patted her on her back she stopped for a second.

"We took a shot on it so...can you cook something else?"Soma asked tilting his head towards Luna.

Luna smiled."Yeah! if you have somewhere we can cook and get some stuff i can whip you up something good!"Luna chimed with a smile. "Hopefully you'll like what i make!"

 **Meanwhile...**

There was an elderly man wearing a green yukata with long spiky hair with a mustache and beard was standing seeing the two dishes that Soma and Luna did earlier, he took a bite of each plate, He chuckled a bit he then laugh as part of the top half of the yukata was off. The older man looked at both papers of the failed students and crushed it with a serious expression etched on his face.

 **There you have it guys! please leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**

Gaby - Luna's type of cuisine is all Latin food in general not just one place, it will be a bit of Cuban,Mexican,Puerto rican etc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! In this chapter is when Luna goes to Totsuki academy! And a little explanation on Luna's cuisine.**

Chapter 4

"Wow, Soma I couldn't believe all of the stuff you guys, have on the market!" Luna said with a wide smile on her face.

"Don't you have that back home?" He asked walking beside her going towards the temporary rental apartment that she currently resides in, she used to be in the hotel but found a cheaper place to live in for the time being.

When she opened the door the room was a bit small seeing the bed neatly tidied as well as her suitcase in the corner all neat, everything neat and organized. Luna placed the bags on the small counter while Soma got the portable grill in his hands.

"Not as much as this." She replied, "I've never seen so many types of fish before."

"So..where can I set this up?" He asked holding the grill.

"I've got a small room in the balcony, you can set it up there." She said

Soma nodded sliding the glass window open.

'I still haven't talked to Mami or abuelita...I don't want to tell them the bad news…' Luna thought she tightened her fist. 'It's been almost three days since then. They haven't called back I guess it's tough trying to figure out the right time zone here but I can't keep avoiding it forever..'

"I've got the grill ready here," Soma said Having the Japanese grill ready, seeing the heat emitting from it.

"Awesome! I'll make you one of my favorite treats that I used to have back home." Luna said taking out two corn husks out of the cloth bags.

"What is it?" He asked

"Elotes! " Luna chimed with a smile.

"What are Elotes?" He asked

"You'll find out!" She started taking the husks off of the corn and lightly wash it, then patted them to dry with a small knife she spread butter she tied the husks with some string securing it.

Soma watched Luna prepare the Elotes placing it on the grill he brought.

"So Yukihira-kun, what are you going to do now? " Luna asked while mixing a few things in a bowl.

"I guess just keep cooking." Soma said, "And you?"

"Well, I guess going back to Tampa and help out at the truck since that girl didn't let us pass," Luna muttered, " I really wanted to stay here and learn more about Japanese food."

"I'm curious about your food too."Soma said, "So you said your food is Latin food."

"Yeah Latin food is my specialty, it's nice home cooking with bold flavors in each country like Cuba, Mexico, Puerto Rico has their own spice, some use a lot of varieties while some use different quantities and a way of making the dish their own distinct flavor," Luna explained while turning the corn seeing it lightly turning color "My cuisine is a fusion of those flavors with other countries."

"Sounds interesting." Soma said

Twenty minutes later…

"Here we are! Elotes!" Luna said holding the grilled corn by the husk that was lightly covered in a white sauce with red powder and cheese.

"So that's what they look like?" Soma said looking at the corn he held it. "Cheese?"

"Cotija cheese, and a sprinkle of chili powder with a lime aioli." Luna explained "Enjoy Buen provecho!" ( **Bon appetite!** )

A light knock on the door was heard. Luna placed her Elote down while Soma was enjoying his.

'This is pretty good.' Soma thought hearing Luna talk to the person on the door. Then it was silence.

"Esto no puede ser!" Luna exclaimed ( **This can't be!** ) "I can't believe it! I passed! "

"Huh?" Soma said tilting his head towards the dark haired girl who was squealing.

"Yukihira! I'm going to Totsuki!" Luna said excitedly taking out her phone calling her mother and grandmother while speaking in Spanish.

'Huh...I wonder if all girls are like that?' Soma thought as he casually ate the Elote. 'Simple and tasty.'

A few days later…..

"Calmate , calmate todo va a estar bien." Luna said to herself. **(Calm down, calm down everything will be okay.** ) Looking at the giant crowd of students in the entrance ceremony she and Soma are inside a tent waiting to speak.

" Just sit back and relax Luna-chan."Soma casually said "You just get up and say a few things then sit back down."

"That's easy for you to say! I'm still learning to speak Japanese correctly here...I just hope I don't screw it up." Luna said, "I'm already nervous as it is."

"You'll be fine."Soma replied patting Luna on her head.

"Finally, we'd like to introduce two transfer students, who'll be joining your ranks today." The announcer girl said with a smile.

Luna and Soma walked up to the stage, Luna wore the standard uniform. While Soma wore his usual black uniform. Luna walked to the microphone looking at the crowd of students.

"U...um…"She mumbled a bit the took a deep breath and started to speak. "Hi everyone...My name is Luna Rosario...I mean Rosario Luna! ..I'm used to saying my first name well first...wow that's a little different from what I'm used to, back home but I do hope that i'll have a chance to learn everything I can here because starting today, I'll show every one of you what this Latin girl can bring to the table! I'll spice things up with my Latin flare and flavor! Just watch me heat things up at this school!"

Luna smiled and stepped down, now it was Soma's turn to talk.

"Oh, sorry to be talking to y'all here." Soma chuckled while scratching his head. " I'll keep it short and simple, just a couple of sentences. Uh...my name is Yukihira Soma, to be honest, this academy is just my stepping stone for me! I wasn't expecting to transfer here, but I don't plan on losing to folks who've never actually served customers. "

'Straight to the point...well I guess I did say something a bit similar too. ' Luna thought looking at all of the students faces. 'I think he made a few enemies today….'

"Anyway, what I'm getting at is...basically , now that I'm here, I'm gonna take the number one spot!" Soma bluntly said

All of the students looked at Soma with Serious looks while Luna walked casually beside him. Bowing in front of the students then left the stage while they started throwing stuff at Soma and the random books would hit Luna too. Both got inside the tent as Soma let out a breath that he held in.

"Phew, I managed not to bite my tongue." Soma calmly said until he was hit in the back of his head. "Ow!" He turn seeing Luna with her loafer in her hand. "What was that for!?"

"De verdad eres un bobo por decir eso!" Luna muttered under her breath. **(You really are a fool to say that!** ) "For saying that! You could've said it a bit more subtle like me!"

"But it's the truth." Soma said rubbing the back of his head.

Luna held her loafer. "Vas a tener más enemigos Que amigos..!" She said taking a seat as she placed her shoe back on her left foot. ( **You will have more enemies than friends.)**

Luna slightly opened the curtains seeing all the angry students. She glanced at her pendant that her grandmother gave her.

'These guys only been cooking for awhile...but maybe there might be some that worked in kitchens or diners..I've been cooking since I can remember I made tortillas, empanada dough and pico de gallo when I was three years old it was the last time that i saw my father.. After he left, mom changed, I never saw a genuine smile from her since, My mom and grandmother supported me in everything up until now i'll make the two women I love proud. ' Luna looked at the flock of students walk away to get to class. All except for one that was sitting on a steel chair.

Curiosity got the best of Luna so she walked over to see if that student was Alright. Getting a closer look it was a girl around Luna's age with long dark blue hair in two braided pigtails along with a flower hairpin, her eyes are a yellow color and a petite frame.

"Hey, are you okay?" Luna asked

The dark blue haired girl looked up seeing Luna.

"O-oh I'm fine!" She said "I-i better get to class!"

"Hey, Luna-chan! Let's go!" Soma yelled

"I'm coming!" Luna said

A few minutes later…

"You'll be splitting off into different classes and starting your coursework right off the bat. Today you'll be cooking in pairs with your current partner."

Luna could feel a tremendous dark aura everywhere she glanced seeing the entire class glaring at Soma. 'Yikes….those guys are giving the evil glare to him…' Luna thought

After changing into the chef uniform Luna looked at hers that was white like the others.

'I think I can give it a little change in this uniform..'Luna thought

She walked inside the classroom seeing each person already paired off. She looked around the large kitchen.

'It's so big...I don't think i'll ever get used to it.' Luna thought her eyes shifted nervously at the new surroundings.

"Hey, you're Rosario-san?" A boy with short messy brown hair and a black highlight asked.

"Yeah...and you are?". She asked

"Fujii Reo, your partner in class." He said his dark violet eyes looked at Luna from head to toe "So you're a foreigner correct?"

"Yes." Luna answered

"I heard what you said in the ceremony so..just do as i say ,don't screw the recipe up. Got it?" Reo said

"What?" Luna said

"Are you that slow? I said don't screw it up." Reo replied slightly annoyed "I know you Latinas can get a bit too feisty but save it for your night job ."

"Que?!" Luna exclaimed ( **What?!** ) 'What did he mean by that?! Oh no...he doesn't think that i'm one of those girls that work at the brothel?! He's the third one this week! He's going to answer to me about that! It's so stereotypical of these japanese men!'

Before Luna could say anything to him the teacher walked in. She learned that this teacher is tough that only gives one passing grade if they succeed if they even show a slight error then they fail. Making Luna slightly nervous, she saw the recipe that they have to make but she tried to read it as fast as she could but a few words got her confused. She even asked Soma for help in translating a few.

'It looks like a recipe for beef stew..., I worked with that type of meat before.' Luna thought still reading each word. 'Okay, so I'll need to go get the ingredients for the stew. And then I'll ask Reo if I can work on the meat.'

"Hey look it's that girl..the Latin one." A student said

"That's her alright, she doesn't look like much." Another said, "She'll be gone, but look at that guy talking to her."

"The other transfer student? You think their friends?"

"If they are I say we try to get rid of them."

"How?"

"I have an idea, Even if Reo is paired up with her I'm sure he won't mind after all he dislike working with people."

"Hey! Rosario-san hurry up!" Reo said, "Start chopping the onions!"

"Uh, Okay! "Luna rushed to her table and started to chop up the onion.

"Go and get the herbs to make the bouquet !" Reo said while preparing the carrots.

Luna swiftly left to get the herbs. 'This guy...he's a bit bossy.' Luna thought

'Why did I get stuck with her? After that little speech, I don't want her to get in my way.' Reo thought while chopping up the garlic. He tilted his head seeing Luna back at the board and asked the teacher a few questions. 'She's still lost? Why bother coming here if you don't know how to read Japanese? '

A few minutes went by and Reo practically took over the dish that's supposed to be made by the both of them he only asked Luna to fetch whatever ingredient they needed to chop it.

"Let me help you with that I have an idea on how to make it more tender." Luna started reaching for the meat.

"No, I'm fine you just go and stay there," Reo said "It took you only ten minutes to read that recipe. If you wanted to come here to learn you should've practiced your Japanese more than playing around."

"Playing around?" Luna said, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's just as I said. " Reo said adding the garlic in the butter into the pan lightly sauteing it. "I told you to stay there and chop up the vegetables and let me do the meat, Foreigner."

"Hey! I'm here because I want to learn and not let you or anyone boss me around!" Luna snapped "I'm trying my best here."

"And you are just stay and chop up the stuff that I asked you to do,"Reo said he turned his head seeing the small bowls with the vegetables cut.

"I chopped up everything you asked." Luna said

"I've got the meat covered."Reo said

Luna pouted she glanced around seeing the students work together. 'These guys are working together but this guy wants to boss me around. He didn't even want to listen to what I have to say.' Luna thought

After twenty minutes of letting the meat simmer, Reo closed the lid of the pot and turned to Luna. "It'll be done soon."Reo said, "Hopefully we'll get an A."

"More like you'll get an A...I know I chopped the vegetables but you didn't want to hear what i had to say, I wanted to tell you about-"

"Rosario-san, it's just following the recipe nothing more." Reo explained, " If we don't follow to the last detail of it we'll fail."

Luna stayed quiet knowing that Reo was right on this one. She let him as long as they work and no one argues then maybe she could get this class over with.

Reo let out a sigh scratching the back of his head. "Can you check on the meat while I go get the plate to serve it with?" he asked Luna nodded her head seeing Reo go.

Luna opened the pot to inhale the aroma of the meat. 'It smells good...it looks good too. ' Luna took a spoon to taste the sauce. 'It needs a little bit of salt.' Luna added a small pinch into the pot stirring it lightly then tasted it again. 'Perfect! Now I think i'll take a quick look at the fruits that they got.'

Once Luna left to check on the fruits at the table unknown to her a few students had an evil smirk looking at the pot on her station.

Reo walked back seeing the lid slightly opened. "Hey Rosario, did you open the lid?" Reo asked

Luna shook her head no walking back holding a few pieces of fruit. "I did check it..I thought it needed a little salt but I made sure to close it." Luna said "We still have to simmer it longer." She tilted her head and saw a slight smirk on a few students faces.

"What are we going to do?!" A female voice said in a panic. "We can't use this meat anymore!"

Luna felt a shiver up her spine and opened the lid, Reo's eyes widen. "A little salt?! That's a mountain! Why did you do that Rosario?!"

"I didn't do that! I said I added a pinch, not this Montaña de sal! "Luna snapped ( **Mountain of salt!** )

Reo gulped looking at the time he felt a drop of sweat run through his forehead. "We won't have enough time to make it! " he started he glared at Luna. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you on watching it and now we are going to fail, I don't want to-"

Luna covered his mouth with her hand to stop him, he blinked a few times at her. "Reo, but we still have time." Luna replied softly "If you want to pass then trust me on what I have to say." she uncovered his mouth letting her hand fall to her side turning towards the table.

"Trust you? Why should I trust you?"Reo asked

"Do you want to pass or fail? It's up to you." Luna said holding the tray with the extra ingredients, placing it on the table She gripped her pendant, picturing her mother and grandmother.

Reo took a deep breath and nodded. "What do you need?"

"Chop up the vegetables! I'll handle the meat! It'll be so tender it'll melt in your mouth!" Luna said

"Got it! " Reo replied taking out his knife and started to chop all of the vegetables at an incredible speed.

Luna grabbed a few pieces of green fruit, with her knife she peeled and chopped it into a paste adding it in the bowl that had the meat.

"I got the mushrooms and sauce ready!" Reo said

"Good now Let's hustle!" Luna replied with a smile. She took out the meat taking off the green paste and seared it.

"Look they won't make it."

"I feel a bit bad that Reo will fail.."

"So? It's not like he was being friendly to us, besides that's what she gets for associating with that guy."

"But she is pretty…"

"You know what they say about Latin girls that they-"

"Evaluation, please!" Soma said

"Teacher we're done!" Luna said, holding the dish.

"What?! They're done?!"

The teacher name Roland Chapelle evaluated Soma's and Megumi's dish first, Soma explained how the meat got so tender by using honey, Megumi and the teacher took one bite of the beef and were in euphoria. All of the students were shocked seeing him smile for the first time, he passed the two with an A only wishing that he could give them a higher grade for the dish.

"Um...here's our dish." Luna said nervously placing the dish on the table in front of the teacher. "We had an accident with our meat too..but we manage to make it again."

"It's soft too. " Roland said pressing his fork on the meat. "Did you use honey as well?"

"No, we used kiwis." Luna explained "At home my grandmother would mash papaya or kiwis to tenderize tough cuts of meats it works well especially in stews and on a grill for our tostadas so we decided to use the Japanese kiwis, we made it into a paste by crushing it with a fork and let the meat marinate in it for a few minutes. "

Roland sampled the dish, Luna's heart was thumping out of her chest waiting for the teachers answer, Reo started to sweat nervously. "It's delicious, smart use in using the fruit." He said "It's an A."

"Gracias a dios.." Luna let out a sigh of relief. ( **Thank god**.)

After that the two started cleaning up. Reo glanced at Luna for a bit. "H-hey.." Reo said getting Luna's attention. A faint blush lightly spread his cheeks. "S-sorry for being hard on you..I'm not used to doing this."

Luna looked at Reo for a second. "It's okay, the important thing is that we passed."She said

"Still I'm sorry for the way that I acted...I'm not used to working with people...not since.." He stopped himself "Look I'm sorry got it?!" he exclaimed

Luna nodded. "It's okay, for now let's just work together and trust in what we can do to pass." Luna said

"Okay." Reo said "I never thought you would be too feisty..I guess it's true then."

"What's true? Latinas being too feisty? Save it for my night job? "Luna said with an eerie aura around her. "Tell me Reo."

Reo gulped a bit, his violet eyes now in a panic. "I...well….Bye!" Reo dashed off while Luna chased after him cursing in Spanish.

 **There you guys have it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Pm me for Any comments or** **suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! In this chapter Luna will take a look at a few clubs along with Reo.**

Chapter 5

"Are you sure you'll be okay Soma?" Luna asked with a worried look on her face. It was the end of their first day in Totsuki both teenagers were walking forward to the gates.

"I'll be fine Luna-chan," Soma said holding a few papers and bag in one hand while carrying the grill in the other. "I've got my map to the dorm, are you going too?"

"No, I'm off to the library for a bit before I go back to the apartment. " Luna said, "So I'll see you tomorrow!"

Luna put on her headphones and presses the button on her mp3. She hummed a bit listening to her favorite song while walking.

"And I'm crazy but you like it...Loca, Loca, Loca." Luna hummed a bit. "And I'm crazy but you like it...Loca, Loca, Loca."

After the song ended she checked on her mp3 for the next song until she saw the time on it. "Gah! Reo must be waiting for me! " Luna exclaimed she started to run she manage to meet up with Reo at the library. She stopped halfway seeing Reo already in his school uniform waiting outside of the library.

"Did you get lost?" He asked

"No, I was just seeing Soma off since he's going to the dorm," Luna replied, "Did you wait long?"

Reo shook his head no. "I was going to ask you if you want a quick tour of the place." Reo said, "Since this is your first day."

Luna nodded her head enthusiasm, following Reo.

"As you already saw the kitchens and classroom are massive. " Reo said he glanced at the glass window seeing the buildings. He started to explain all about Totsuki academy as well as to what a Shokugeki is. "A Shokugeki is basically a cooking duel to settle any arguments from either a student or anyone but there's a catch, you have to get the approval of the staff and an odd number of judges. If one side is unwilling to the challenge then it can't be made."

"So it's a cooking battle…"Luna concluded, "it sounds interesting yet tough... I hope I don't get caught up in one."

"In this School, anything can happen Rosario-san," Reo said

Luna glanced at the window seeing the clear sky. 'I wonder how Mami and Abuelita are doing?' Luna thought

"Over here is the test kitchens, a few stay after school to test some recipes out," Reo said opening the door seeing a few people cooking.

Luna did not know where to look, she shifted her gaze at all different types of students cooking her green eyes landed at a tall chubby guy with messy black hair handling what looked like a whole rabbit without the fur. His features changed and shark-like teeth appeared with white eyes, he swiftly and accurately cut up the rabbit.

Luna watched in awe seeing him take the rabbit apart. "Wow...Que Tecnica…" Luna said ( **What technique.)**

"Huh? Do you need something?" He asked

"Oh no, I was just lost in your technique, you did it so fast. "Luna complemented.

"My brother can do this three times as fast." He said

"You smell like basil and...rosemary, were you using any?"She asked

"Ah..yes I was." He said. "I was using it today with my brother in class. You could tell?"

"I know the smell of basil and rosemary, I love basil," Luna said with a smile. "Especially in Margherita pizza or even in a pesto with fresh pasta! I've tried it in an Italian restaurant in Tampa."

"You like Italian food?" He asked

"Yeah! But I especially love sundried tomatoes a bit of that in homemade pasta and-" Luna started

"Rosario, Come on it's time to go!" Reo said looking at the chubby guy. "Or else you'll miss the bus."

"Gah! I don't want to miss it!" Luna said she turn to the black-haired guy. "It was nice talking to you!" She smiled and waved leaving with Reo out the door.

"Huh, I think That's the girl from earlier..the transfer student "He muttered

A bus ride later….

Luna let out a sigh closing the door to her small apartment. She jumped on the bed hugging the soft pillow.

'I still can't get used to living alone…' Luna thought 'I miss them..'

Her phone started to ring seeing the number was her mother she sat upright on the bed and answered the phone.

"Hola," Luna said ( **Hello.)**

"Luna! How was your first day?" She asked

"It was fine mom, the guy that I told you about he didn't make a good first impression on everyone but he's nice," Luna said, "I passed my first assignment today and Tomorrow a classmate of mine will show me around the school."

"That's good, but if things get too tough you can always come back." She said

"Mom I will be okay, it's only the first day and the first day is always tough."Luna said "You wouldn't believe all of the stuff they have here! I promise I'll send you and abuelita some souvenirs."

"Be sure to tell us when you have holidays." She said

"I will mom. I'm sure that after today everything will go smoothly." Luna said with a smile.

"I hope so, oh your grandmother wants to talk to you." She said

"Abuelita! Como estas?" Luna asked **(How are you?)**

"Luna! Como te fue tu dia?" Her grandmother asked **(How was your day?)**

"Good! Everything is going well my first day I manage to get a good grade." Luna said with a smile "I even made a new friend."

"Un amigo? Que bueno." She said ( **A friend? How nice.)**

"Yeah tomorrow he's going to show me around the school." Luna said

"Ten cuidado! Some boys are trouble." She said **(Be careful!)**

"I will, you know i can handle myself abuelita." Luna replied "Tu sabes Que yo no voy a dejar Que nadie me insulte a mi ni a la comida Que creci comiendo." **(You know that I won't let anyone insult me or the food that I grew up eating.)**

"You call me for anything." She said

"I know...i love you and Mami so much." Luna said softly.

 **The next day…**

"School clubs?" Luna said while walking to the school's gates with Reo by her side.

"Yeah, we have clubs here mostly on experimenting and researching specific types of food." Reo explained "We can develop new recipes after school. Or compete in cooking contests outside of the academy."

A few hours later it was already lunch break…

"Wow! Those are a lot of clubs!" Luna said looking at the bulletin board. "Japanese, Chinese, fermented foods, Italian...oh! Spanish club so they must make some good Spanish foods!" Luna said 'That might give me a few ideas on making those types of foods in the truck... I can only think of two dishes in mind when i hear Spanish but I want to know more styles and flavors of it.'

"Okay let's go, Reo!" Luna decided

"Huh?" Reo said with a dumbfounded look. "Why me?"

"Because you're my guide so let's go,"Luna replied

Minutes later Luna and Reo arrived at the Spanish club room.

"This is the Club," Luna said looking at a few students.

"Hey, Reo! So finally decided to join?" A red haired guy with a pompadour hairstyle said. "Finally decided that Spanish food is the way to eat!"

"Ikki, I told you I'm not interested," Reo said

"Um...Reo-kun who is he?" Luna asked

"This is Sato Ikki." Reo said, "Ikki, this is Rosario Luna."

Ikki looked and saw Luna his eyes shifted looking at her from head to toe, then leaned towards Reo "Oi, you didn't tell me you knew the transfer student...you do know what they say about Latin girls right?" Ikki muttered

"She's not like that!" Reo clarified.

"Yeah right, just look at her," Ikki said, "She looks right for the picking."

"Anyway, she's here to see the club," Reo said

"So you guys do research about all types of Spanish foods?" Luna asked

"Yes we do, we even started experimenting with a few dishes,"Ikki said

Luna took one of the books and opened it seeing the drawing of a dish with the ingredients in it.

"Hm…"Luna continues to read the book.

"Reo, tell me is it all true of what they say about girls like her?" Ikki asked in a low whisper.

"No, she really...and I mean she really cleared that up,"Reo said thinking back of the shoe to the head and a stern talking. " She's not like that at all, she's just a girl that her family runs a food truck."

"A food truck? You mean a hot dog cart?" Ikki said letting out a laugh. "No really what does her family do?"

"Her family runs a food truck," Reo repeated while Ikki kept laughing.

"So is it her mobile home too?" Ikki chuckled

"What did you say?!" Luna snapped at him.

Ikki stopped laughing and turn to Luna with seriousness. "I don't know how you got into this school but people like you don't belong here," Ikki said

"I do belong here, you don't even know me or my food!" Luna said glaring at Ikki.

"Just because your background says that your a foreigner doesn't mean you know good food."Ikki said, "For all, we know you got it by pure dumb luck or maybe your mother just made it easier by getting in their pants to let you in."

Luna raised her hand and Slapped Ikki. She glared at him.

"I've had enough hearing you talk! I'm tired of people always looking down at me because of my background. "Luna said giving Ikki a heated glare. " But saying something about my mom is crossing the line! "

"Oh, what are you gonna do about it?"Ikki said

Luna glared at him while Reo and a few club members watched them, Luna's green eyes stared at Ikki.

"I challenge you to a Shokugeki."

 **That's the end of this chapter! Please leave a review to tell me what you guys think!**

 **Gaby- i would like to hear a few colombian foods which one is your favorite? I'm currently looking at a few recipes to try one out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for the other reviews! And i hope you'll like this chapter! in the next chapter is when She'll have her Shokugeki match!**

Chapter 6

"Why? Que voy hacer?! " Luna said in a panic pacing around the room of her apartment with Reo. **(What am I going to do?)**

"You're the one who challenged him,"Reo said while leaning against the wall. 'You had so much confidence earlier.'

 _Flashback_

" _I challenge you to a Shokugeki," Luna said glaring at Ikki._

" _A Shokugeki? Are you serious?" Ikki asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _The club members started to whisper looking at the scene between Luna and Ikki._

" _I haven't seen anyone stand up to Sato-kun before." A club member whispered_

" _Me either…."_

" _If I win I want a public apology and to join the club! " Luna said, "And I want you kicked out of this club!"_

" _So if I win...you'll go on a date with me."He said with a smirk. "What's the theme of the dish?"_

" _We'll do a paella dish, it can be any style as long as it's a paella. You can use any meat or seafood on it. " Luna said with confidence._

" _You got yourself a Shokugeki."Ikki said, "Well have it five days from now."_

 _End of flashback_

'She was so confident up until now.' Reo thought looking at Luna who was nervous while muttering some ingredients out softly.

"So I'll need to start practicing for my Shokugeki...I'll needs to buy some ingredients. " Luna said, "I'll need a good quality Saffron, in any paella dish Saffron is the key ingredient but it's also expensive. The supermarket sells some but its low quality..i'll have to go with what I can get."

Luna grabbed her purse and went with Reo to the supermarket.

"You usually do your shopping here? " Reo asked picking up at a few products. 'So cheap…' he thought his violet eyes shifted seeing Luna looked through the shelves completely focused.

"Yeah." She said 'This is a lot of stuff... It's so different from back home.' She thought

"Hey Reo-kun, let's head to the spice section." Luna said 'I need Saffron. I hope that it's cheap.' She thought.

Luna already have a few items in the shopping cart, she scanned each item looking for the small red gem for her dish but the section for the Saffron was empty.

"It's all gone? But how? Just yesterday it was full!" Luna said in disbelief, she tilted her head to Reo. "Well just head to the next one then."

Luna and Reo went to the next market that was two miles away but the Saffron they had was sold out as well. After searching in four markets none of the shops had any, in the end, she went back to her apartment with Reo, she decided to call a few shops in her area to see if they had it in stock sadly they said the same thing 'We just sold our supply to someone.' Luna hung up her phone with a tired sigh.

"I give up….how can they have those sold out so fast?" Luna asked

"He did this, it's what he does," Reo said, "When someone challenges Sato to a Shokugeki if any dish uses one critical ingredient he would make sure his opponent won't find it in any place, making sure that his dish shines more."

"That's what he does?" Luna muttered "What a jerk."

"I would offer you some Saffron but I used it earlier in a practice dish. " Reo said scratching the back of his head trying to think of an idea.

"Um Reo-kun, why are you helping me if Sato is your friend?" Luna curiously asked

"Because Ikki can be a real jerk with a huge Ego, I've seen so many people at that club challenge him and they end up in the same situation as yours and Lose." Reo explained "I tried talking to him but he won't listen to me or anyone, for once I'd like to see him be humble like how he used to be when we were young, so I think you're the one that will beat him to shut him up." A small smile formed his lips." But I think there's one place we could look." he grabbed Luna's hand. "I think there's one last shop we could check."

"Where are we going?" Luna asked

" You'll find out, let's go." He said

"Wow!" Luna exclaimed her eyes sparkled seeing the small stalls.

"This is a few of the places that have different ingredients from different parts of the world, not many first years know about this place,"Reo explained while they walked by the tiny ethnic markets. "Best part it's near Totsuki they commissioned it specifically to exist to get their students used to using authentic ingredients, so we might find the ingredients we need."

Luna couldn't believe that there were so many stalls, each has different and exotic ingredients some ingredients that Luna is familiar with. She heard a few vendors with different accents, a few with European accents some with an African accent, she stopped seeing a few large banana and plantain leaves.

"Oh...these remind me when I made some Pasteles de Yuca," Luna said her voice had a hint of nostalgia. ' I had those when i was young a dough made using Yucca stuffing it with meat then boiled so good! I used to cover it with ketchup when I was a kid. ' she smiled looking at the large leaf. **(Yucca cakes)**

"Those just came in." A vendor said with an accent. "Are you interested in those?"

"Oh um...do you have any Saffron?" She asked politely.

" The vendor shook his head. "Sorry, we won't have until next week." He said

"Que voy hacer…," Luna muttered a bit. **(What am I going to do?)** She looked at the produce that he had and all are ingredients she had and grew up eating.

"Ah! " The vendor smiled. "You're like me! But you're so young to be all the way to Japan. You know Sometimes when I feel homesick I just cook my favorite dishes that I grew up eating I love it, especially sharing it with my new friends here. They loved the dish I made using these ingredients."

Luna looked at the vendor and a lightbulb blinked up in her head, she smiled at the vendor.

"Rosario? Should we-" Reo started until Luna started to talk to the vendor.

"I'll need some of these and that oh especially those," Luna said grabbing each ingredient. "If I'm making a paella I'll make it with these ingredients. "

'I wonder what type of paella she'll make?' Reo thought

"Reo-kun, let's go! I have everything that I need! So let's go, I have a few ideas." Luna said

"But you don't have Saffron and-"

"Forget the Saffron! I already have in mind something else that will make my paella a tasty one!" Luna exclaimed her green eyes filled with determination. "I'm not going to lose to that guy!"

A few days passed since then Luna would practice her making her dish after class at her apartment with Reo. She would offer the dish to her next-door neighbors and Reo, they loved it since it was different than what they're used too. Luna would ask them if it needed more seasonings or if it was alright. They gave her their honest opinions on it which were useful for Luna.

It was now the day of her Shokugeki. Luna was in the room seeing all of her ingredients in the cooler and the small crate with vegetables.

"That's everything on the list."Reo said, "So Rosario, did you get any sleep last night?"

"A bit, last night I changed the base and tweaked it a bit more so I slept for a few hours." Luna said, "But I'm confident in my flavors."

"It's time are you ready?" Reo asked

"Yes, just watch me spice things up!" Luna said raising her fist in the air fully determined.

 **There you guys have it! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! This chapter is about her Shokugeki! So i hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 7

Luna checked all her ingredients in her cart one last time before her match would start.

"Rosario, if you have everything then let's go," Reo said Luna nodded placing her bag in one of the lockers in the green room. She pushed the cart following Reo.

"What the hell?! This place is big!" Luna exclaimed seeing a lot of students taking a seat on the benches.

"This is where you're match will be,"Reo explained. "Your cooking station is set up. He turned his head seeing Luna frozen in her spot. "Rosario? "

"I've never seen so many people before…."Luna muttered, "Not even the food truck back home had these many people watching me cook."

"Over there are the three judges, both of you guys will have a time limit to finish your dish." Reo explained, "After that, they'll evaluate it and see who won." he turned his head at Luna who kept her gaze on the benches.

"So many people….."She muttered

"Luna-chan!" A voice yelled out

Luna looked at where her name was called in the Audience. She smiled seeing Soma there with a few other people.

"Soma!" Luna said loudly waving at him.

"Good luck Luna-chan!" Soma waved

"T-thanks!" Luna said

Reo watched in outside of the ring while Luna nervously walked she could feel millions of eyes on her.

'Calm down...don't get nervous Luna.'She thought to herself.

"The administration has deemed this match an official Shokugeki! I am Kawashi Urara, a first year in the high school division. I'll be your host for this event!" She cheerfully said with a wink at the audience it immediately caught a few boys from her fan club while a few girls glared at her with intense jealousy. "Now, our contestants for this match, in the red corner is a member of the Spanish cuisine club, Sato Ikki!"

A few classmates cheered for him while the club members were muttering and a bit apprehensive at cheering for him.

"In the blue corner is the new transfer Student Rosario Luna!" Urara said

Luna gulped seeing all of the students she heard a few people cheering one of them is Soma next to him was the blue haired girl and a few other people that Luna assumed are his friends.

"The theme of today's dish is paella. The main ingredient is meat, seafood or mixed." Urara explained "If Rosario-san wins then Sato apologizes to her and is kicked out of the club. But if Rosario-san loses then she'll agree to go on a date with Sato."

"So after this, we can talk I made plans at a restaurant that I reserved for us today," Ikki smirked.

"Really? Well too bad cause you'll have to go alone."Luna said softly

"Contestants to your station! Let the Shokugeki begin!" Urara exclaimed

Luna went to her station she tried to keep her cool. Ikki started prepping his ingredients while Luna held her knife lightly shivering from her nerves. 'Calm down...calm down…' Luna chanted to herself while cutting up a few green peppers. She could faintly hear the crowd whispering.

'She's not moving fast..'Reo thought 'When she practiced she was faster than this..could she be nervous?'

Ikki looked up seeing Luna a bit flustered and she clumsily knocked over a small steel bowl, the sound of the bowl echoed the stadium.

Ikki smirked a bit. "It hasn't been five minutes and you're already trembling in the kitchen. " Ikki said. "Or is it that you're trembling at how awesome I am?"

"As if!" Luna snapped she held her knife but still trembled. 'I never had so many watching me…' Luna thought she stopped what she was doing. 'Calm down….calm down…'

"Rosario! Move! I know you can do it! Don't be so nervous!" Reo yelled out.

'He says it's as if it was easy to not be nervous.' Luna thought

"Come on Luna-chan!" Soma yelled out. "Do what you always do!"

'Do what I always do?' Luna thought her eyes shifted to Soma for a second.

 _Flashback a few days ago…_

" _Soma-kun, when you take a bite of this food you're taste buds are gonna sing!" Luna smiled turning the mini speakers up._

" _Music?" Soma asked_

" _Yeah! Back home I always listen to music when I cook it helps calm me down especially if I cook in front of people at the food truck." Luna explained, "My Abuelita says that music and food go well together it makes people smile and have fun."_

 _End of flashback_

'That's it!' Luna thought

"Huh? It looks like Rosario-san is leaving the arena, maybe she forgot a special ingredient."Urara commented seeing Luna runoff.

"Heh, no matter what she does she won't win with what I got."Ikki smirked

Seconds Later Luna came back she placed a small black box on the table in front her.

"It looks like...a speaker?" Urara said

Luna took a deep breath pressing the button with that a music echoed the arena. "Siento algo Que me mueve un ritmo Que me hace bailar." Luna happily sang along. **(I feel something That moves me a rhythm That makes me dance.)**

"Eh? I guess she's showing me what she'll do on our date." Ikki said then he saw how Luna was moving faster than usual. "She wasn't that fast!"

Reo couldn't help but tap his foot to the beat. 'She's even dancing while cooking, somehow seeing her dance is making her move fast, she explained to me that the simple dance of hers is actually all in her hips and feet.I don't understand the song but it sounds nice.'

Luna hummed along the music while swishing hips, Cutting up the ingredients then moving to her paella pan. Soma let out a soft smile seeing Luna have fun. A few rows away two people were watching Luna.

"She's energetic isn't she, brother?" the tall chubby guy said to the blonde.

"She is but I'm more interested in the food." He said

"Hey! Save the dance for-" Ikki stopped smelling the aroma that's coming out of Luna's pan making him freeze up. 'That smell...what is that?' He thought he went back to work. 'Just because it smells good she doesn't have that ingredient to make it more authentic.'

An hour later…

"Now it's time for both competitors to present their dished to the judges!" Urara said

"See you tonight babe." Ikki said winking at Luna.

"Excuse me! Don't call me babe!" Luna snapped at him while Ikki chuckled.

He presented his fish to the three judges. One wearing a cap he's known as Okamoto, another a man with dark hair name Hito who's known for a food critic for Paella dishes and one that's a woman with her hair in a bun.

"Oh...now this is a traditional Paella!" Hito commented "A valencia style, the most classic one."

"It smells good." Okamoto said seeing the dish. "You can see every ingredient in here."

"The aroma is making me hungry." The woman said

Each judge took a bite and was instantly in euphoria. "The rabbit is cooked to perfection!" Okamoto exclaimed

"The vegetables complement the dish, he used just the right amount of Saffron in it." Hito said "Along with the rice it's crisp and soft that's what you want in a paella."

"I used only the high-quality stuff that I can get on my dish." Ikki confidently said

"The real test is here." Hito said scraping the pan seeing the crispy rice taking a bite. He could feel his mouth bursting with flavor. "This is an excellent example of a good paella!"

"Ooh! It looks like the judges are enthralled with Sato-kun's dish! "Urara said she turns to Luna." What's the name of your paella?" she held the microphone towards Luna.

"Oh...uh...I guess I'll call it Paella...puerto rican style." Luna said "It's just rice with various things on it."

"Rice with various things? It is another style of paella." Hito said rubbing his chin. "But I don't think it'll beat the paella that Sato presented us."

Luna placed her dish in from of the Judges, Hito looked at the dish the rice was a golden yellow color with various meats and vegetables decorating it. Hito inhaled the scent.

"But it won't hurt to try.." Hito said each judge took a bite and instantly let out a pleasurable sound.

"The taste is something I never thought I would have! So many flavors! "Okomato said as he continued to take more bites.

"He's right! The combination of meat and seafood is amazing!" She said "What...she also used sundried tomatoes! They go so well here! There's more! Just what other flavors did she use?!"

"It's in the base."Luna said "I made the base with the traditional sofrito a mix of peppers, garlic, onion and cilantro along with aji peppers. I didn't have saffron so I substitute it with annatto oil. Annatto are seeds that you soak them in having that red-orange color similar to saffron the combination of flavors in the base complements any type of meat I used pork, chorizo and the seafood I picked are calamari and octopus, I usually add in extra stuff like sundried tomatoes since I like the contrasting flavors the stock is simple chicken stock with annato oil and a bit of rosemary."

"Wait! So it's not a paella at all!" Ikki exclaimed

"No, it is a paella each country has their own version of it, one such as this has so much flavor especially this part." Hito said scraping his spoon at the paella pan seeing the bottom of the rice that was crispier than Sato's. "This is how we know it's a good paella. " Hito immediately took a bite of the crispy rice, the judge immediately froze at the spot, the other judges did the same. 'The flavors are amazing, it also feels so very welcoming almost as if I'm being welcomed into her home listening to her Latin music and flare.'

"It's time for the judges to vote!" Urara said

Each judge pressed the button revealing to everyone that Luna is the winner! Ikki's jaw dropped shocked that his tactic didn't work.

"How could I lose to someone like you? A girl whose family owns a hot dog cart!" Ikki exclaimed

Luna glared at him, she held her dish towards him. "Just try it and you'll see why you lost." Luna said

Ikki held the plate and took a spoonful of it, the moment that the food touched his lips he felt warmth. 'This is..this is nice...why? Why do I feel bad? Why does eating something like this would make me feel bad? Maybe I might learn something from her..' Ikki thought he continued to eat the dish. Once he finished he looked at Luna.

"Congratulations Rosario!" Urara said "So- huh?" Luna grabbed Urara's microphone.

"Hey! All of you guys on your seats! I have a few things to say to all of you!" Luna started gripping the mic. "I'm tired of you guys underestimating me because of my background! If I ever hear anyone insulting me or my shops name you'll have to answer to me in a Shokugeki! Got that?!"

After that speech Soma and a few people manage to walk through to the arena.

"Luna-chan! Congrats! " Soma said with a smile.

A young petite girl with amber colored hair in two buns and teal colored eyes smiled.

"Wow! I never saw anyone dance while cooking here before! You were amazing out there!" She complemented. "I'm Yoshino Yuki! Nice to meet you!" She shook Luna's hand. "I hope we can be good friends! Megumi told me that you helped her in a few things in class!"

"Oh, you're friends with Megumi-chan too?" Luna said "I'm sure we'll get along fine."

"Let's go and celebrate! " Reo said with a smile.

"She's pretty quirky isn't she bro?" The chubby guy asked looking at Luna.

"She has spunk and defending her honor is impressive."The blond complemented, he gazed at Luna then at the redhead walking with her and the rest of the group. "I still wonder how he'll do in a Shokugeki."

 **There you guys have it! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! This is just another chapter about Luna meeting a few people so enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8

Luna laid in bed after a long day at the academy it was finally the weekend. Her green eyes glanced at the photo of her, her mother and grandmother.

'I miss you guys...I wonder how the truck is doing? If Angel is doing okay running it? I hope my mom and grandmother don't drive him crazy.' Luna thought her stomach growled. 'It's almost lunchtime, isn't it? I need to go out to buy a few ingredients to restock...but what should I buy to eat?'

Luna took a quick shower and got dressed picking out a floral smock dress with black flats and a black hat. When she opened her door she saw her neighbor and her kid. The woman saw her child run towards Luna. Luna smiled they were the first to welcome her to the building when she first moved in.

"Luna-chan!" The boy said smiling at Luna.

"Hey, Akira-kun, Hi Nishi-san."Luna said ruffling the kid's hair. "Going out with your mom?" her green eyes glanced at the older woman her long honey blonde hair reached her shoulders and dark blue eyes wearing a soft pink work suit.

Akira nodded his head. "We're going to get more cloth bags." He said

"A few of our bags broke so we're going to get some more. We're going to the farmers market tomorrow." She explained

"You guys are going to a farmers market?" Luna asked

"Yes, we usually go in the morning since it gets so full." Nishi said

"I love going to those markets, The supermarket and convenience stores are good though I do miss those markets." Luna said

"Mom! Can Luna-chan come with us?" Akira asked

"Do you want to come with us?" Nishi asked

"I'd love to!" Luna asked

The next morning…..

'So far it's been going okay…'Luna thought smiling softly, she wore a denim dress with some black flats along with a black hat. She grabbed the small bag and went to the farmers market.

Luna loves going to the farmers market, ever since she found out there was near her area on the weekend she would visit it usually by herself other times it's with her neighbor. After the first month, she liked talking to the vendors. She loves seeing the produce that was hard to find back home, her haggling skills in getting the product at a good price never seemed to fail her in Japan. Was it because of her accent? Or her charm? It didn't matter because she loved places like this.

Luna smiled looking at the Tomatoes, different shapes, and sizes.

"Maybe some tomato soup for lunch?" She said to herself. She carefully picked up a tomato examining it checking how firm it was.

After buying the tomatoes she walked around buying a few other ingredients. Adding in her cloth bag some cucumbers, bell peppers and a small bunch of herbs.

"I think I'll need to stock up on some limes and Lemons.." Luna muttered, "If they have those if not maybe in the market near Totsuki..."

She went to the small fruit stand. There she saw a familiar face.

"Hey! It's you! " Luna said running towards the person. "The guy with the cool knife skills!"

He turned his head Seeing Luna at his side.

"Remember me?" Luna asked

"The transfer student." He said, "I saw your Shokugeki."

"You can call me Luna." Luna said with a friendly smile. "What's your name? "

"Isami Aldini." He said

"Wow! You're from Italy?!" Luna exclaimed, "So is the scenery the same as those in the travel magazines?"

Luna and Isami were casually talking while finding some ingredients together. After they were done with their shopping. They took a seat on a bench to chat some more.

"Yeah, in the summer there's a lot of tourists. Almost all of them stop by my family's restaurant." He said "What about you?"

"My mom and I run a food truck with my best friend." Luna explained "Our food is Latin cuisine. One bite and you'll feel like we're welcoming you to our home. I learned everything I know about Latin food by my mom, my Abuelita and my father.."

Luna's eyes shifted to one of the bags of vegetables that she bought. "I do remember him teaching me about the herbs and vegetables…" she muttered, "It was also around that time I made a friend and he became a friend of his too..…"

" _Luna, I promise you that I'll be home very soon. I'll even bring you a present from Japan. "_

" _No! No!"_

" _Luna, I have to go, it's for our future. We want to have a big family restaurant right? You have to work hard and study to achieve it. He said he studied somewhere in Japan. Totsuki I think that was. Maybe after I come back I'll tell you all about my food adventure with Saiba after all, I showed him a great time with our food and culture. Then well start practicing so that you'll grow up to go to Totsuki."_

" _Papi...no te vayas!"_ _ **(Daddy don't go!)**_

" _Mi pequeña princesa I promise I'll be back."_ _ **(My little princess)**_

Luna tightens her fist a bit. 'Since then you never came back...mom told me that he left to further his career. I still haven't forgotten what he said about Totsuki, since then I tried very hard to get here, I learned Japanese in elementary school by going to a Japanese restaurant a few blocks away the old man taught me everything about his language as well as a bit of the food, mom was angry that I learned Japanese by myself and then applying to Totsuki..at first she didn't want me to go but Abuelita managed to convince her. So far she supported me, I will be in the top to reach our dream to have a big restaurant.' She thought

"So...Isami you said you have a brother..do you live with any other relatives?" Luna asked changing the subject.

"No, I live in an apartment with my brother the rest of our family is back in Italy." Isami replied.

"Oh...it's hard being away from home but at least you have someone with you."Luna said softly. "I live alone, So it's just me here. I came today to buy a few things for dinner."

"Me too, it's my turn to cook tonight's dinner, on Sundays we take turns to cook a family dinner for the two of us."Isami said he glanced at Luna nodding her head.

"I used to do that too with my family." Luna said "My abuelita would make some rice and beans, I would make some braised pork. We would talk and have fun."

Luna remembered the last Sunday dinner she had with her mother and grandmother.

 _Three women sat at the table food was laid out some white rice, beans, braised pork and a salad. Smiling and talking enjoying a nice time._

" _Abuelita I think we should go tomorrow to see Mr. Ramirez ." Luna said "He looked like he was interested in you."_

" _Huh? Why do you think that?" She asked_

" _Well...he gives us extra cilantro and avocados."Luna said with a playful smile."I guess my grandma still got it!"_

 _She let out a hearty laugh. "He's a good friend." She said "We just talk and take a nice stroll together, he even asked me if I wanted to have coffee with him."_

" _I think he asked you on a date."Her mother said said_

" _Que?!" Her grandmother exclaimed Luna lightly giggled. **(What?!)**_

"Whenever we have dinner it was always something new on the table." Luna said softly. "I always love the way my grandmother makes the beans. After a long day you'd want a nice meal with your family…" Luna trailed off a bit her voice slightly cracked and looked away.

Isami could tell that Luna felt a bit out of place living alone and being in an unfamiliar country isn't easy, looking at her it was the same way how he and his brother were too.

He felt a bit of sympathy for the girl and decided to do something to make her feel a little better. "Do you want to come and have dinner with me and my brother?"

"Huh? Oh no, I don't want to impose." Luna started

"You won't be imposing, come and have dinner with me and my brother." He insisted It took a full minute until Luna opened her mouth to answer.

"Okay...on one condition." Luna said with a soft smile. "I get to bring some of my home cooking to share with you and your brother as thanks."

"Deal." He said he reached in his pocket taking out a scrap of paper and pen, writing something down. He handed the scribbled note to Luna. "This is my address."

Luna read the address."No way! I pass by that building everyday! It's across the street from my apartment!"

"Great, so i'll see you tonight, dinner starts at seven." He said with a friendly smile.

Later that evening…..

Isami was busy preparing their meal he glanced over his shoulder seeing his older brother slightly irritated at his news that he was having someone over for dinner.

"Why would you invite a that girl over?" the blond asked

"Takumi, be nice." Isami said turning his attention to the food. "Wouldn't you have wanted someone to be welcoming us when we first got here and spent some of our first Sundays away from our parents and our Uncle?"

"Fine, whatever." Takumi muttered

"Besides she's nice." Isami said "She's even bringing something for us to eat too."

Takumi shrugged a bit, glancing at the window.

"I think she'll be here soon." Isami said "Just try to be nice."

* * *

"I wonder if they'll like it.." Luna said with a hint of worry holding a basket seeing the dishware inside lightly covered. "I do hope they like it.." Luna walked across the street seeing the apartment building that Isami and his brother live in. She found the room number and rang the bell, she nervously smoothed out the creases of her light purple casual dress with a two-tone color ribbon tied around her waist, her hair in a loose braid. She felt nervous being invited to someone's home, she wasn't sure what to do now or even what to say to them. Her heart pounded in her chest.

The door opened and She saw a blond guy with sharp blue eyes wearing a white long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans.

"I...um….hi...is this where Isami lives?" Luna nervously asked she hoped she's at the right place.

"Yes, you're the girl that he invited to dinner."He said he gazed at Luna from head to toe then let her inside. "I'm Isami's older brother Takumi Aldini."

"Nice to meet you." Luna said with a smile. "You can call me Luna."

Takumi nodded, he felt slightly irritated that his brother would invite someone to their Sunday dinner it's usually just them to relax and unwind. When he led her to the kitchen where she greeted Isami.

"I brought what I said, it's still hot since I just took it out of the oven." Luna said holding the basket. "Where do I put it?"

Takumi stared at Luna talking to his younger brother, it was different most of the time in school a lot of girls would come and bother him that it irritates him at a certain point. Especially when he's trying to spend quality time with his brother.

"Be careful it's still hot to handle," Luna warned seeing Isami holding the dishware with oven mitts. "I don't want you to get burned."

"It's fine, I handled hotter things than this." Isami reassured her placing the dishware on the table. "Take a seat Luna-chan."

Luna looked at the table that had three plates and the rest of the utensils. She didn't know where to sit, Takumi took his seat the left. Luna took her seat to the right and Isami in the middle. Bit by bit Takumi was slowly warming up to Luna seeing her talk to his younger brother. She smiled and complemented at the dish Isami made using the delicate angel hair pasta with Shrimp and a light butter sauce. A simple yet satisfying dish, she asked them questions about different types of pasta as well as finding out a few things they have in common for example their love of coffee.

"Um..I hope you guys like it." Luna said "My grandmother would make this almost every Sunday. " she opened the lid and both boys saw The top lightly covered in melted cheese.

"A lasagna?" Takumi said in a questionable tone.

"It's slightly similar to a lasagna, it's called Pastelon. Instead of lasagna pasta I used ripe yellow plantains lightly cooking it in the pan then layered it with homemade marinara sauce, picadillo meat and cheese. " she explained "It taste really good! Give it a try." She smiled slicing up a portion for the three of them.

"Pastelon?" Takumi muttered 'It looks similar to a lasagna. ' The twins simultaneously took a bite of the food. His blue eyes widen experiencing something he hasn't had before, The sweet plantain with the Savory meat. When he chewed he found another flavor pop in his mouth that's giving it some brine and sweetness but not being sickeningly sweet having a great balance of sweet and savory.

"Raisins? And olives?" Takumi said

"This is something we haven't had before."Isami replied "How do you make it?"

"I made the sauce from fresh tomatoes from the market." Luna said "The recipe I got it from my grandmother her tomato sauce is a hit with the customers. The filling is my own recipe, just a combination of ground pork and beef, salt , pepper, a bit of cayenne, garlic, olives and raisins. Then I mixed it with the homemade tomato sauce. I took the sweet plantains and lightly cooked it in the pan with some butter letting it caramelize. "

Luna looked at the twins faces, the two seemed to enjoy it. 'I'm glad they like it..I was worried for a minute.' Luna thought

'The way that she made it, from the sauce and the meat with the sweetness of the plantains. I'm interested in knowing more about this.' Isami thought

"Luna, is most of your style of food like this?" Isami asked

"Yeah, Latin cuisine is always these different fusions of other foods." Luna said "I think it is the same sauce, we use a bolognese sauce and add in our own flavors. "

'She made it by fusing Italian and her Latin cuisine, it feels like how we have our family dinner back home.' Takumi thought 'In a way its bewitching me to keep on eating it until it's gone.'

After dinner the three of them talked some more. Telling each other some stories, Luna would giggle seeing Takumi flustered while Isami laughed a bit and tried to tell Luna a few funny stories that happened between them. Luna realized that it was already late, she got up while the twins saw her off but before Luna left she smiled at them.

"It's already that late? I better go." Luna said softly her eyes shifted to the twins. She gave them a genuine and honest smile.

"Thank you for inviting me. I think you're a sweet guy." She said "It was nice meeting both of you, I hope that we'll see each other very soon."

"You're welcome, Luna." Isami said but stopped seeing Luna close to him, he stiffened a bit when she gave him a hug.

"Bye, Isami-kun, Takumi-kun!" Luna said waving goodbye walking back to her apartment across the street.

Isami turn to his older brother. "See? It wasn't so bad." Isami said looking out the window seeing Luna run home. "I told you that she's nice."

"You're right, she is nice."Takumi replied softly

* * *

Luna locked her door and smiled, it was a long while since she had a nice Sunday dinner.

"Isami and Takumi Aldini...they're nice guys." Luna said softly. "Inviting me to their home..it felt nice having people over for dinner."

A light ring rang through the room, she checked who was calling her and smiled.

"Hello mom..yes I had a nice dinner with a few friends...everything in school is going great." Luna said

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I'm so happy about all the reviews and That you like My Oc! I hope that you'll keep reading more of this story!**

Chapter 9

"I can't believe it!" Luna exclaimed reading the schools newspaper in the afternoon.

"Believe it, It's all over the paper that Yukihira Soma is up against Mito Ikumi."Reo said "In a Shokugeki, If Yukihira wins The Don RS club is saved and Mito joins the club. If He loses then he's expelled."

"What is her specialty?" Luna asked

"Mito Ikumi is an expert on meat, back in middle school her grades on meat dishes were always an A. " Reo explained, "Her family owns a meat industry so she always gets the very best meat, if he's up against Mito she'll use the high-quality meat."

"Well, whatever dish they'll make I hope Soma has a plan." Luna said, "And doesn't get expelled he's a nice guy."

"Who knows." Reo said "Have you ever tried a high-quality beef before?"

Luna shook her head no. "I've always get different cuts of meat, if we have someone over for a special dinner then we'll get a good cut to make something special for them." She said "I mostly stick to cuts of meat that people buy."

"I don't think Yukihira will win if Mito uses her high-quality meat." Reo said "I've tried it at a class event..it's really good the meat melts in your mouth. "

"You can just say that, even if the meat is good the whole dish needs to work in harmony everything has to shine together." Luna said "You can't rely on one product all the time."

The two walked passing by an Atm machine. Luna stopped for a second seeing the machine.

'Mom said she'd give me this month's allowance...I haven't spent much since I mostly have the basic things so I better check how much I have now I might buy that cute dress I saw at the store.' Luna thought

A few minutes later Luna smiled a bit. 'I can buy some new clothes...Mom send me a bit extra this month.' Luna hummed a bit.

"This is all I have?!"

Luna turned her head to the side seeing the redhead in a panic seeing a small amount of money in his hand.

"Soma is something wrong?" Luna asked

Soma told Luna what happened That Erina cut the budget from the Don RS. To how he decides to go against Ikumi. Luna waited and listened patiently.

"That's...wow.. No wonder you stepped up to go against her."Luna said

"So the Don RS doesn't have much..its barely enough, I decided to use my personal funds but…"He stopped

"It's not enough isn't it? You don't know what ingredients you need or what recipe you're going to cook..most cooks spend quite a bit to see if any combination of ingredients work."Luna said

"Yeah." Soma said

Luna looked at Soma. 'Kinda like what happened to me in my first Shokugeki…' Luna thought back.

" _Gah! This isn't enough!" Luna panicked "My match is in a few days! " she looked at the basket with the few ingredients that she had on the table in her home Reo held the tomato._

" _This is enough to practice, you'll just have to buy more in the next few days." Reo simply said_

" _This is for the match and practice!" Luna exclaimed Reo drooped the tomato._

" _You've gotta be kidding me?" Reo said "That's all you could afford?"_

" _Yes, my mom gave me a monthly allowance, I've still got some money but I don't want to spend it all on ingredients."Luna explained "I don't want to call my mom or grandmother for more money, they have other things to worry about."_

" _I see…"Reo replied softly. He scratched the back of his head for a minute watching Luna pick out a few ingredients. "Do you always cook on a tight budget?"_

" _Yes, everyone I know cooks on a budget." Luna answered_

 _Minutes later Luna presented a small paella dish. She and Reo took a spoonful of the rice._

" _Ah…"Reo mewed in delight. "This is better than the last one!"_

" _This is what I have plan to make in the Shokugeki." Luna muttered taking another spoonful "It needs a few more tweaks, the base needs more work as well as the seafood that I'm running low on."_

 _Reo held the plate in his hand._

" _But I just gotta do what I can." Luna said "There's no way that I'll go on a date with that Jerk."_

" _Luna." Reo said softly finishing the dish. "I have to go now, I've got to meet my mother today so I'll see you tomorrow."_

" _Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Luna said picking up the plates, she saw some money under the plate that Reo had. "Hey, Reo!"_

" _Keep it! In exchange next time make me another dish!" Reo said with a smile._

Luna looked at Soma, she took Soma's hand giving it a light squeeze. "You'll do fine." Luna cheerfully said

When she let go Soma felt something in his hand seeing a bit of money folded in his palm.

"Luna-chan!" Soma called her name.

"Keep it! You'll need it for your match! In exchange make me a dish when you open the diner!" Luna said with a smile.

Soma smiled and shook his head. "Thanks, Luna-chan! I'll make you a dish that you'll never forget!" He said with confidence.

As soon as Soma left Luna let out a depressive sigh. 'So much for that dress...but if it helps him to stay here, i don't mind he's a good friend.' She thought

* * *

A few days later it's already time for the match. Luna took her seat next to Reo in the stands seeing the students fill up the arena, She found two good seats that coul clearly see the judges table.

"Soma better not screw up." Luna muttered

The crowd immediately started cheering when they saw Ikumi.

"That's Ikumi?" Luna asked 'She's not shy about showing off what she got...I'm not that bold.' She thought looking at the outfit that Ikumi is wearing consisting in a bikini top with a red and white flame design, fringe shorts, two leather bracelets and a choker.

'If I wore that out of the house my mom would kill me..'Luna thought 'But she does have a cute bikini top.'

The crowd booing and cursing at Soma when he entered the stage. When they kept cursing Luna glared at them.

"A bunch of idiots…"Luna muttered

"Look its starting." Reo said

Luna watched the two contestants cook, she was in complete awe when she saw Ikumi use a butcher knife to cut up the giant meat hanging from the hook.

"That's am A5 meat! I figured she'd use it."Reo said

"I've never seen something like that before."Luna said, "She knows how to handle a knife like that without ruining the meat."

"She started cooking it….do you smell that?" Reo said letting out a relaxing sigh enjoying the aroma.

"Soma is just chopping a bunch of onions.." Luna muttered seeing the small sheet pan full of chopped onions. "He's taking his meat out!"

"I wonder what he got to beat Mito's A5 meat?" Reo asked

Soma reached in the cooler taking out a shopping bag, the label is from a discount supermarket. He pulled out a sirloin steak, that he had got it for half off.

"I was lucky that they had it on sale." Soma said letting out a light laugh.

"A sirloin steak! Soma better tell me if that supermarket still has more of those!" Luna Eye's beamed at the discount sirloin steak. "I can't forget to pick some up, I could have some yummy steak tacos for dinner!"

The rest of the match went on, watching the two finishing up their dishes and then the bell rang signaling that the time was up.

Ikumi presented her dish, the meat was layered and formed into a beautiful flower. The judges tasted the dish and loved it.

"Garlic rice?" Luna muttered

"The judges seem to like it a lot." Reo said "I guess she won."

Luna glanced at the Judges bowl that they left some rice. Now it was Soma's turn to present the dish. All it took was one bite and the three judges couldn't stop eating it. Explaining why the dish Soma made is making them hungry for more.

"I just don't think it'll beat Mito's premium mea-" Reo stopped in mid sentence by Luna's glare.

"Reo, just cause she uses a fancy meat doesn't mean that she won. A don bowl has to have everything together in harmony." Luna explained "Each component complementing each other."

After tasting both dishes the votes were unanimous Soma won, Ikumi looked up at Erina's box in defeat.

Luna cheered at Soma's victory. She got off of her seat to congratulate him, when she walked Ikumi ran passed her.

'She fast! I guess she was in a hurry to leave?' Luna thought 'I wanted to ask her something...oh well i can just see her tomorrow.'

The following day…..

Luna decided to visit the DonRS club to see if Soma joined the club too with Ikumi.

When she stumbled upon a man with part of his pompadour wrapped in bandages, while Ikumi was clearly mad.

"Hey...um...is Soma-kun here?" Luna asked

"He's not joining the Don RS..he just came to check it out. He thanked the club when he made a new don menu." The club leader explained "But he said he'll come by for a visit sometime."

"That's too bad.." Luna replied she glanced at Ikumi in her school uniform instead of her usual style Ikumi had her blouse button up and the school tie on. "Mito-san, you look different with the school uniform."

Ikumi looked up. "Oh, you're the other transfer student." Ikumi said "What do you want with Yukihira?!" she then seemed to get all worked up, Luna tilted her head at her.

"You can call me Luna, I'm here to try that Don Soma made in yesterday's match." Luna said "But Mito-san, you looked so cool when you handled that meat as if it was nothing."

Ikumi blinked a few times at Luna's complement. "When you took that butcher knife and cut that meat without damaging the tendons is so cool! " Luna said with a smile. "Do you think you could show me how to properly butcher meat?"

"Huh? " Ikumi said "Why me?"

"I just think you're the girl i can call when it's about butchering meat." Luna honestly said "Plus making the meat into a pretty flower takes a lot of skill."

Ikumi lightly blushed at the complement she scratched the back of her head. "I..guess i mean i am busy especially now but i think i can find time to help you." She slowly said

"Awesome! In return I'll make you a dish. I think i could call Soma over too to try that Don of his." Luna said

"You know Yukihira?!" Ikumi exclaimed

"Yeah he's my friend, he sometimes comes over to my place we cook and try each others dishes."Luna explained

"He's your friend."Ikumi muttered 'Is this the type of girl Soma goes for?' She thought getting a good look at Luna. 'She's a foreigner...is this the type that he likes?'

"Hey, Mito." Luna spoke up. "Can you show me how to butcher tomorrow after Class?"

"Y-yeah, but don't start complaining when you feel tired okay?" Ikumi agreed.

"I won't! I'll do my best tomorrow! " Luna said

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! thanks so much for all the reviews and i hope you like this chapter too!**

Chapter 10

"Not like that!" Ikumi scolded. "If you do that then the meat won't have enough fat, remember you need to leave a little bit so that it won't go dry when you cook it."

"Sorry!" Luna quickly apologized holding the knife in her right hand and her left touching the red meat. "So I should leave it with that much fat?"

"Yes."Ikumi said

A few days after Soma's shokugeki Luna had talked to Ikumi to teach her about handling the knife better to butcher meat, both agreed to meet up after school either in the Don RS club room or an empty kitchen in the school bit by bit Luna showed some promise.

"Okay…"Luna whispered

Ikumi stared at Luna working on the pork loin, seeing her carefully trim the fat, making sure to leave the right amount of fat. She then moved to slicing it into even rounds. Having on the cutting board five even pieces of pork.

"So how did I do?" Luna asked

Ikumi Stared the pork pieces inspecting it. "It looks better than yesterday, You manage not to waste any meat." Ikumi complemented

"The chicken and fish were the easiest..but the Rabbit and lamb caught me off guard."Luna said "The pork too. I'm used to having it already prepared."

"You managed not to screw it up on those cuts." Ikumi said 'Not bad for your first time butchering.' She thought

"Ikumi-san are you hungry?" Luna asked

"Huh? Well...a little." Ikumi muttered

"I'll whip something up for us." Luna smiled "Just sit back and relax."

 **Ikumi's P.o.v**.

I stood there seeing Luna cook, I haven't tried her cooking. I'm curious about what she'll make. Ever since she showed up it was...nice.

Luna hummed a bit while chopping up a few ingredients a few that I'm familiar with.

"Rosario, what are you making?" I asked

Luna looked up at me. "I'm doing something a bit different but I think you'll like it."she replied

'That's not much of an answer.'i thought 'And..whenever she's here Yukihira seems to visit a bit often..could it be that he checks if Rosario is here? Is that it?'

A sound of the blender snapped out if my thoughts making me jump up slightly. A delicious aroma filled the room. After a few minutes is when I saw what was on the plate in front of me.

"Hey, Ikumi-san! Eat up!" Luna said with a smile, holding the plate.

I saw the dish a tortilla with the pork sliced up topped with a corn salad. It looked eye catching with the red and yellow with a bit of chopped cilantro. The smell was intoxicating as if it was begging me to eat it, I was curious about how it tasted so I gave it a try.

The moment the food hit my mouth I was surprised by the flavor. The pork cooked perfectly having the grill marks on it with the sweetness of the corn and the sauce giving it a light and spicy taste. Is this what she meant on her cuisine? Simple yet very delicious.

"What do you think?" Luna asked

"It's good, the pork isn't dry the corn salad gives it some freshness and the sauce helps bring it together." I said

"I'm glad you like it, I usually have these with chicken or steak."Luna said, "And make a salad with whatever I can find to complement the meat."

After we finished eating we started cleaning up, This is where we usually meet up tomorrow but today was different. Instead of leaving Luna asked me if i was free the rest of the day.

"I am free why?" I asked

"I wanted to see if you want to hang out some more after having that taco I want something sweet."Luna said "There's a place that I want to go but i think it would be fun if you would come with me if you want too that is."

 **End of P.o.v**

When Ikumi accepted Luna's invite to a cafe she wasn't expecting this type of cafe. There she sat seeing a furry big-eared creature next to her while another one was across next to Luna.

"Isn't he just the cutest?" Luna squealed petting the black and white bunny "Aren't you glad that we're in this bunny cafe? I've heard of these cafe's in Japan I've wanted to go but since i was still new in town i was afraid of getting lost. There's also a cat cafe somewhere if you want we could go visit one on Sunday."

Ikumi kept staring at the rabbit, a very faint blush dusted on her cheeks. "Yeah, sure whatever." She muttered softly.

"You can even give the bunny some treats." Luna said giving a thin slice of carrot to the furry animal.

Ikumi looked around the cafe, it was simple and very spacious to give the animal some room to run and interact with other guests, the walls were a light green color with some painted tree design the. She wasn't used to this, she doesn't know what to do in this situation. The Mito clan were always strong never showing any weakness always aiming for the top, Ikumi learned that at a young age she never showed her softer side yet. She felt the soft fur of the animal touching her thigh.

She let out a soft giggle, she covered her mouth never in her life she giggled like that before. Luna didn't say anything she was in her own world petting the bunny.

"Ikumi-san! I think the red bunny likes you."Luna said seeing a red fur bunny next to Ikumi.

"Huh?" Ikumi said the bunny jumped to her lap, gazing at Ikumi.

"See, that Red bunny is staring at you give him a treat." Luna said

Ikumi gazed at the red rabbit, Luna encouraged Ikumi to give the rabbit a treat, the rabbit lightly licked Ikumi's fingertips making her smile softly at the little animal, she gently pet it. Both girls had a blast at the rabbit cafe, enjoying the tea and sweets.

"Wasn't that fun?" Luna asked as they exited the cafe.

"It was okay i guess." Ikumi replied

"That red bunny didn't want any other bunnies near you, it was so adorable! " Luna giggled.

'Is this what it feel like having a friend?' Ikumi thought glancing at Luna.

"L-Luna-san...we can take a break tomorrow.." Ikumi timidly said

"Huh? Really?" Luna replied turning her attention to Ikumi.

"Y-yeah, we've been practicing all week. So let's take a break tomorrow." Ikumi said "If you want we could go someplace else."

"Well...there is a stand near the mall that sells good crepes, we can check it out." Luna slowly said.

* * *

After a fun day Luna locked the door of her apartment.

Her phone rang with a text message popping up.

 _Hi Rosario-san, it's me Isami._

'Oh yeah..after the Sunday dinner we exchanged numbers. I wonder why he's texting me at this hour?' Luna thought

 _Sorry that it's late but Do you think we can hang out at lunch break? Ever since i tried the Pastelon i have a lot of questions on it as well as your cuisine._

 _Please reply soon - Isami_

Luna smiled softly. 'He's the first person to ask me more about my cuisine, i mean Soma asked me a bit but Isami wants to know more. ' Luna thought she typed in her answer.

* * *

Isami waited for an answer holding his phone.

"Isami, what are you doing?" Takumi asked

"I'm texting Luna." Isami said "To ask her something about her cuisine."

"Luna? The girl we had over?" Takumi asked

Isami looked up at his older brother with a surprised expression on his face.

"You remembered, Usually you wouldn't even remember any girl especially if it's one of your fans" Isami pointed out.

That's strange why would he remember Luna? Was it because of her dish that left an impression on him at dinner? Takumi paused a bit wondering why. She's the only girl that wasn't fawning all over him, instead of wanting to talk to him she talked to both of them. Maybe that was it, that she wasn't like the other girls. He pondered a bit more.

Isami placed the phone on the coffee table only for it to vibrate. He saw the text on his phone.

 _Hi Isami-kun,_

 _Sure i'd be happy to answer any question you have, if you can help me you see I'm curious about your cuisine too. I want to know a little more about Italian food. So let's meet up at our break to talk._

 _See you soon! -Luna_

Isami smiled at her answer. He said goodnight to his brother and went to his room to turn in for the day.

He couldn't help but feel a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. Already wanting to be the next day to talk to the Latin girl.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Guys! thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you're liking my story!**

Chapter 11

"So..the type of flour to make pasta is the double 0 flour. " Luna said reading a cookbook. "But it says here to use all purpose flour."

Luna and Isami managed to meet up in their class break, the two of them were sitting on the bench casually talking. Isami had been kind enough to lend Luna a cook book on basic Italian cooking. While Luna just told Isami a few ingredients that most latino's use in their cuisine.

"Yes, I personally like that flour because if the texture it gives, you can use the regular flour but if you can find that flour use it you'll know the difference."Isami explained

"Can you add anything in the pasta like changing the color?" Luna asked "I've been to a restaurant that had a ravioli with two colors on it."

"Yes, but you have to know the right ratio when making it, too much liquid than its no good." Isami said

Luna nodded her head listening to every word that he's saying. Isami kept explaining to Luna a few helpful tips after he was done Luna smiled.

There was just something in her smile that he couldn't explain it but he just want to keep seeing her smile like that.

"Thanks, Isami-kun."Luna said with a smile.

"You're welcome."Isami said. "If you want we can talk more after school."

Luna shook her head apologetically. "I can't Soma-kun invited me to meet some people in his dorm after school." Luna said "But we can hang out tomorrow."

"It's alright, tomorrow then."Isami said softly

"Great so don't forget!" Luna cheerfully said

After school….

When Soma invited Luna to the dorm everyone welcomed her in. She learned their names and some she recognized at a few classes. They even decided to throw a small party welcoming her since they haven't had a chance to do it sooner. Luna felt happy that they did this.

"Why do you guys decide to throw a party in my room?!" Marui exclaimed "Go have your party in some other room! "

"What choice do we have? Luna-chan have a seat." Yoshino said casually sitting on his bed patting the empty space. "You have the biggest room."

"Who said you two could sit there?!" Marui exclaimed

"Your room's always clean so it's perfect to throw a small party."Ryoko simply said "Here Luna have some." Ryoko poured some liquid into a cup handing it to Luna. "It's rice juice."

'Its cloudy.. I guess it's homemade.' Luna thought taking a sip being polite. 'There's just something that's been bugging me since i got to this school.'

"Guys, do you know anything about the Elite ten?" Luna asked

"You're the second person to ask that, since you're still new Marui will explain it."Yuki said

"Why me?!" He asked

"Quit whining, it's for the new girl."Ryoko simply said

"Fine." Marui said fixing his glasses. "The Elite ten is a committee composed of the top ten students within the academy. Students are allowed to decide many of the academy's affairs, a wide variety of issues are settled by the council. They are second to the directors and not even the instructors can disobey their decisions."

"So basically their the higher ups second in command to the one that owns the academy." Luna summed it up.

'Do that blond girl...Erina is part of that council, i wonder what do you have to do to be part of that Elite ten, if i get in that council will i find what i'm looking for there?' she thought glancing at her cup.

"Rosario Luna." An older student politely said Wearing a white shirt and light blue jeans, with a bear apron and white bandana. "Welcome to our dorm! Call me Isshiki -Senpai."

"Hi Senpai." Luna said taking his hand giving it a shake.

"It's so nice to have another person here, i do hope that you'll visit the dorm." Isshiki said

Hours later everyone's smiling and having a good time. Luna excused herself for a minute to use the bathroom. When she was done she walked back to a room.

'These guys are nice, Yuki is an expert at wild game i wonder if she won't mind if i ask her about a few questions about it.' Luna thought she opened the door and saw Isshiki wearing only apron.

"Pervertido Desgraciado!" Luna exclaimed freaking out and literally roundhouse kicked Isshiki. ( **Wicked pervert!)**

Before Luna could do more the girls and a few of the guys had to hold her and explained that he always does that, She quickly apologized to Isshiki running to get some ice on his bruises.

Again apologizing to him, he shrugged it off and continued to have fun through the rest of the night, even asking Luna for a quick dance lesson.

"The way that you danced in your Shokugeki made me want to leap in and have fun too!" Isshiki beamed "Will you teach me?"

"Sure!" Luna said getting up from her comfy seat. "This is a very simple dance, it's all in the hips and following the beat. "

Luna showed Isshiki a few dance steps while a few of the polar star joined in laughing and having fun, some stumbled while others just added moves of their own.

Luna couldn't help but laugh and then her smile grew wide hearing one of her favorite songs on the radio that she started to sing along to it.

The party ended until very late in the night that there was no way Luna was going back home so she bunked with Yuki for the two girls talked about anything they could think off until they fell asleep. Luna smiled since it was the most fun she ever had.

* * *

A few days passed since then…

"Reo, I found this in my mailbox." Luna said shoeing Reo a blue booklet with a happy chef in the front. "Something about a camp."

"It's that time already…"Reo muttered. "All first years will go to the camp and we'll be tasked with grueling cooking projects. If you don't earn a passing grade...you'll be expelled."

"QUE?!" Luna shouted completely shocked at the news. ( **What?!)** "What do you mean expelled?!"

"It's just like I said, this school is build to shape and mold students to be in the top if you can't handle it then you don't belong here."Reo explained "A handful of people are expelled every day if they don't qualify sometimes its half or more than half."

"More than half?" Luna muttered to herself feeling a dry lump form in her throat.

"Yes." Reo said he glanced at Luna.

'More than half? I don't want to get expelled...if i get expelled then...' Luna hooked her head trying to calm her nerves. 'I can't give up, i at least have to try!'

Luna felt a light pat on her back.

"Rosario-chan, don't worry." Reo said softly. "Just do your best to survive, I'll try my best too." He smiled.

'Reo…' Luna nodded her head and opened the blue book. 'We can take a few things with us but no video games..i can take my speakers and mp3 but no other devices.' She thought mentally reading the list. ' I won't back down! I won't give up! I just hope there's no surprises along the way..'

* * *

Days passed and it's the day they go to camp. Students were in line placing their belongings to the bus others were inside taking their seats.

Luna felt nervous the whole bus ride, she gripped her pendant trying to calm down. 'You just have to survive...just make sure you're not the first they kick out.' Luna thought.

All of the busses stopped when the students got off Luna's jaw dropped seeing all of the beautiful buildings and scenery.

"This is the camp." Reo said

"That's a camp?! It's a hotel!" Luna exclaimed

"It is, well be doing all of our task in there." Reo said "Let's drop our stuff then go to the assembly."

The two hurried to leave their stuff in the rooms going to the assembly room seeing a large crowd of students there waiting quietly.

"It's quiet...too quiet." Luna said softly

"Yes." Reo replied seeing the crowd.

"Hey Luna-chan!" A voice shouted

Luna turned her head seeing a very relaxed Soma waving at her, her eyes shifted seeing Ikumi there next to him with the rest of the polar star students .

'He's so relaxed.' Luna thought waving at him.

"Good morning students! I will now give a summary of the camp."

There Luna learned that they'll be staying for almost a week in the camp giving daily cooking tasks. Those who give a low review in the instructors evaluation will fail.

"We've also invited guests. They're Totsuki alumni who have graciously agreed to join us, despite their busy schedule."

Luna just stared at the handful of adults walking towards the stage. One of them, a man with glasses and light cherry blossom hair pointed at the crowd.

"Hmm, you over there." He spoke." Nine rows back, the boy with a scar on his eyebrow."

'Soma? What does he want with him?' She thought

"My bad, i mean the boy next to him." He said "You can go home, you're expelled."

"What?!" The boy said

"Your shampoo has a citrus aroma, it interferes with aroma of food." He explained "We do need to pay attention to our sense of style. If the chefs have no sense of style , their dishes will lose appeal. But you should choose an unscented hair product from now on."

"H-he just got expelled for that?!" Luna squeaked

"Just for that you'll lose customers." He said then gave out a very scary and intimidating persona. "Are you trying to destroy my restaurant?"

He turned and switched back to a friendly vibe. Luna felt her legs slightly shaking. But remained firm secretly glad that she always uses unscented shampoo.

"Who's that guy?" Luna asked Reo.

"He's Chef Shinomiya. And there's Head chef Sekimori! Those people are featured in magazines!" Reo said in awe seeing all of the Chefs.

"Wow...these guys are a big deal." Luna muttered.

"An Exotic beauty. " a voice said

Luna turned her head seeing a tall blonde with dark blue eyes giving her a charming smile.

"He's Donato Gotoda of the Auberge, Tesoro!" Reo said

"You maybe be the reason for my Existence." he muttered firmly taking Luna's hands. "Why don't we talk through the night till dawn at my auberge?"

"Uh? Wait what? Que te pasa contigo? Yo no voy pa ningun lado contigo! estas loco?!" Luna spoke up. **(What's wrong with you?! I'm not going anywhere with you! Are you crazy?!)**

"Chef Gotoda, let go of her hand." Kojiro said "You've already tried that on the other girl."

"Kojiro, you have to admit that she's an Exotic beauty!" Gotoda said

"Let's go, there's no time to waste."Kojiro said he glanced at Luna for a second.

After the assembly the large crowd were split off into small groups.

'I can do this...i can survive this...i can't forget why i'm here.' Luna thought. 'I just have to make it..'

 **Please leave a review in the next chapter it'll be Luna's first task! If you have any ideas or cute moments with Luna and any love interest feel free to pm me or just leave it in the review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! so sorry it took so long to update! so continuing on with the story i'm going to tell you guys that there's some spanish on certain things that would mean differently in other countries so some of the terms that i type in would be normal for me (i'm born and raised in puerto rico) but for others it would mean different, i wanna clear it out now just in case if further along the story some things might not be the same as some would know. Anyway onto the story!**

Chapter 12

" It seems you're all here, in my class, you'll be working in pairs." Hinako explained " You'll be paired as in your first practicum of the semester. So please go to your workstations."

"Luna-san, I guess we'll be working together again." Reo said

" Y-yeah…"Luna said her eyes glanced seeing Soma and Megumi in the room.

"Don't be so nervous."Reo said "All we have to do is pass."

"I know." Luna said

Soma turned his head and smiled. "Hey, Luna-chan! Good luck!"

"You too." Luna replied with a soft smile.

"Yukihira Soma, is it?" A voice said

'That's...Takumi.' Luna thought seeing the blonde boy. 'That means that..'

"Luna-san!" Luna turned her head seeing the dark-haired boy.

"Isami-kun! So you're here with us too?" Luna asked

"Yeah! How are you doing?" Isami asked

"I'm okay..so…"Luna said turning her gaze back at the blonde who was stepping on Soma's foot. "What's up with your brother? Why is he stepping on Soma-kun's foot?"

"I know, he's being silly." Isami bluntly said watching his brother. "He's excited."

"That's excitement?" Luna tilted her head.

"I get your point so get off my foot!" Soma fiercely said

"Okay, everyone!" Hinako said loudly getting everyone's attention, she sat on the bench and opened up a bag. "I'll be sitting here so feel free to ask me any questions you might have."

'What?' Luna thought blinking a few times.

"Um...so...what are we going to do?" Luna asked

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She said "Let me see…"

'She's pretty laid back…I wonder what would happen if she's serious?' Luna thought

"Hmm, my task for you is…" she stretched her hand towards the table with the windows opened on the clear bright day. "Use the ingredients here to make a dish that could serve as a main dish in Japanese cuisine."

"J-japanese cuisine?" Luna repeated.

"Yes, Japanese cuisine." She nodded with a smile.

"But there's nothing here." Another student muttered.

"Of course there is! We're in a glorious nature right next to a clear stream!" Inui replied "There are ingredients galore! We have in the room spices, condiments and oil. Not to mention cooking utensils. You're also welcomed to use other tools such as fishing poles. We are on a private property, which is encircled by a fence if you cross that fence, you will be disqualified. Secure your ingredients from this limited space and prepare them."

'We have to forage and hunt for ingredients? Like...farm to table? I've hardly done that…' Luna looked out the window then glanced at the Chef.

"You will pass if you create a dish that I find satisfactory. You have two hours." She said she clasps her hands. "You may begin."

At that moment all of the students were in a panic except for Reo, Megumi, Soma and the Italian twins, Luna on the other hand felt very nervous about this test. The rest of the students ran off to get the tools.

"It's face-off time, Yukihira!" Takumi announced

"Oh, yeah? A face off?" Soma tilted his head.

"Let's decide who's the better chef." Takumi said he coolly walked to the instructor.

"Huh? Better chef?" Luna muttered

"Chef Inui, I'd like you to make the call." Takumi said very confidently "Please exercise your rigorous judgment and decide whose cooking has the better taste!"

"Huh?" Inui stopped eating her snack. "That has nothing to do with my task, so I would prefer not to."

Suddenly all the build-up tension quickly died away leaving an air of awkwardness. Takumi took a step back caught by surprise on the Chef's answer.

Soma chuckled and smirked slightly. "Hey, what're you gonna do?." He continued to chuckle. "Because you got on your high horse, you're making everyone uncomfortable ."

"That's really lame, bro!" Isami laughed

"Shut up! Don't laugh too!" Takumi snapped Isami continued to laugh Luna let out a soft giggle.

" No te pongas asi Pollito!" Luna chimed in. ( **Don't be like that little chicken! )**

"Don't you laugh too!" Takumi said already feeling himself heat up. He shifted his blue eyes and pointed at Soma. "I-in any case, I cannot lose to you! I will make a dish that tops yours! Got it Yukihira!"

"C'mon, let's go! I'll see you later Luna-san!" Isami said dragging his brother, Takumi still shouted on other things.

"Megumi-chan, Soma-kun good luck!" Luna said walking towards the door feeling her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

'Calm down...calm down Luna…'Luna swallowed a dry lump and walked out with Reo.

"So what should we get?" Luna asked Her friend.

"We could get fish." Reo suggested "But I think we'll have to cook it differently."

"Fish? I feel like that would be too simple to get.." Luna muttered

" Japanese cuisine mostly use fish." Reo said holding a fishing pole. "Just pick whatever fruit or anything edible to use, fish would be good grilled or braised..we don't have flour or panko to bread it.."

" It sounds too simple...everyone would still be doing the same." Luna said looking around the trees. "What if we do something different?"

"Like what?" Reo asked

"I don't know yet…"Luna said in deep thought.

Luna looked around seeing all the wild herbs and trees with different fruit that are ripe for the picking.

'Japanese cuisine...I've only had a bit of it but I hardly ever cook it...fish would be too easy...but it's the quickest way to get it yet if Chef Inui sees and taste everyone's dishes using fish she might get sick of it...what should I do?' She thought worriedly searching around. 'What should we do?'

Lost in thought she snapped out of it when she heard rustling sounds and a loud sound.

" I think that sound was over there.."Luna said

 **Meanwhile with Reo…**

'It's been half an hour….and I haven't had any luck.' He thought waiting patiently holding his fishing pole. 'Not even a nibble...but i think Luna is right about the fish, even if we do find a way to make our fish dish to stand out Chef Inui might dislike it because we aren't being creative enough. ' Reo let out a sigh.

" What if we use a different protein? But which one? I mean does this place have any animals here?" Reo muttered to himself.

"Hey! Reo! What if we use this instead!" Luna yelled while running straight to her partner. Holding a small cooler in her arms, she opened the cooler to let Reo look at the contents.

Reo's eyes widened seeing the container. "H-How did you get that?!" Reo exclaimed.

Luna grinned. "Mi amigo me ayudo, el fue tan dulce en ayudarme!" Luna smiled. **( My friend helped me! He was so sweet in helping me!)**

'I have no idea what she said…' Reo thought his eyes glanced at the cooler. 'But I'm sure we can make something good with this.'

"I even got a few other ingredients to make something good." Luna said "What do you think if we grill it?"

"I was thinking the same." Reo said "Maybe with a twist."

"We better go before time runs out!" Luna spoke up looking at her wrist watch.

Back at the test kitchen on their way Luna and Reo saw that The Aldini twins, Soma and Megumi arrived as well.

Luna noticed that all the other students are using fish to cook, she glanced at Reo who seemed a little calmer.

"Man, everyone's going for fish because of the Japanese cuisine theme." Takumi stated getting the students attention. "Isn't that narrow-minded?" Most of the glared at the italian blonde.

'I didn't pick fish..I was lucky I got something different.' Luna thought glancing at her cooler.

Takumi held out a whole raw duck, the other students were surprised at seeing a different protein , The Blonde stated that there were other animals too other than just fish. Takumi walked over to his station.

"Isami!"

"Okay." Isami said he held the knife , Luna watched him in action breaking apart the duck just like how she first met him, easily separating the meat from the bone without damaging it.

"Wow...Isami that's a great job...even better than the rabbit ." Luna complemented

Isami smiled at her, "Thanks Luna-san, but my brother can finish this three times faster than me."

'That's what he said last time too...he should have more confidence in his skills.' Luna thought slightly frowning.

Isami passed the tray to his brother, the twins working in synch following each others work flow. Luna stared at the Blonde Aldini so focused in his work leaving Luna in complete awe. The Aldini twins officially introduced themselves to Soma and Megumi, after a few minutes they continued their cooking.

The students gasped watching Takumi take out a double handed knife. "Mezzaluna." Takumi said using it to chop the herbs rapidly and quick.

"Mezzaluna? So cool…"Luna said softly "What does it mean?"

"Mezzaluna means half moon."Isami replied "It's used mostly for pasta and chopping herbs."

"Ive never seen a knife like that ." Luna said watching takumi pass the Mezzaluba to Isami, his expression changed just like last time.

Takumi opened the oven , the aroma in the air was making Luna sigh in content. The twins finished their dish presenting it to the chef.

"Grilled duck with herbs." Takumi said placing the plate down , seeing the beautifully cut duck layered in a fan topped with green sauce. Edible flower on the side along with extra sauce in a small cup.

Chef Inui took one bite, seemingly enjoying the duck dish until one of the students pointed out on the green sauce but Inui corrected them that it wasn't the Italian salsa verde improvising with the ingredients they have to make a Japanese version of it, with that they both passed.

'Wow...combining different ingredients to make something that's closer to their italian roots. These guys are something else.' Luna thought

"Luna-san, here try some."Isami said holding the second plate "Remember when we talked during our breaks that you never tried duck before? Here have some!"

Luna looked at the plate then back at Isami, she reached up to take the plate seeing the duck, she smiled brightly at him.

The moment that Luna ate the piece she felt that she was in flavortown. The aroma, the sweetness and acidity of the sauce along with the duck meat made her smile enjoying it.

'So good...it's giving me ideas for more flavor combinations.' Luna thought 'Maybe I should make something close to my own roots?'

"This is delicious! Isami-kun, Takumi-kun you guys are amazing! Breaking down the duck and using different ingredients that you found in a time limit...it's amazing!" Luna honestly said with a smile.

Luna turned to Reo, she held out the cooler.

"I know what we should cook." Luna announced.

"Let's start." Reo replied with a calm smile.

 **That's the end of this chapter! Also when i mention Pollito is a friendly petname for someone like your best friend and such, please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! any ideas or suggestions feel free to Pm me! Also check out my other stories too! my newest story is a Merlin story! it's called A Crystal's Power.**


	13. Author's note

**Hi guys! Sorry i haven't been updating lately i've been having a bit of writer's block and some stuff have been happening in my house but i'm still going to continue this story. i've already have some dishes that My Oc will make i'm also opened to any dishes that you guys have had too, maybe some Colombian food or honduran or any other food you guys ever had. To get some more of that Latin flavor! also any ideas or suggestions feel free to Pm me or leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, so sorry for the long wait here's a new chapter!**

Capter 13

After the Aldini twins passed their test, the rest of the students were amazed especially that they did all of the cooking under an hour. Chef Inui was impressed that she changed her mind and decided to be the Judge on the little contest between Takumi and Soma, it seemed like a friendly contest until Chef Inui added more conditions of what the loser will do and say. Luna looked at everyone preparing their fish.

"Takumi-kun is right, if we all use fish then it wouldn't be much of a difference on how you prepare it if we have a limited resources especially if its same fish everyone cooks it almost the same way it would be boring." Luna said her eyes glanced at the Italian twins. "Which is why we won't use fish for our cooking."

"Then what are you planning to use?" Soma asked

"We're using this!" Luna exclaimed holding a whole chicken by its legs, that's already de-feathered without its head.

"Chicken?" Megumi said

' I cant believe that Isami took his time helping me catch this little guy.' Luna thought 'He really didn't have to...he's so sweet.'

She glanced at the clock. 'What dish should we make with the chicken? Maybe...'

She glanced at the ingredients they have gathered. 'Spring onions, Yuzu, Amanatsu, Lotus root, bamboo shoot also garlic and ginger…i remember Reo telling me earlier that the main ingredients of any Asian cuisine is Garlic, ginger, soy sauce and spring onions..'

"Okay...Reo I have an idea on what to make! Can you prep the vegetables while I prepare our chicken?" Luna asked

"Okay!" Reo said

"Also get a few skewers in water please." Luna said "We're grilling this."

"Oh I see! " Reo said

Luna grabbed her knife moving her knife swiftly. The small group watched as she butchered the chicken, from all her training with her meat master friend she did it without breaking a sweat.

'She said she's grilling it?' Takumi thought looking at the Latin girl moving to the citrus fruits slicing and squeezing the juice in a bowl, adding in other seasonings, some sesame oil, she separated some of the liquid mixture in a smaller bowl handing it to Reo to taste it he nodded approving it , After tasting the mixture satisfied with the flavor she poured the rest of the liquid letting the meat be submerged in it.

"I got the grill on and the veggies prepped, i'll start on the sauce to complement the taste ." Reo said with a nod from Luna.

"Okay, i'll start grilling the veggies then the meat." Luna said

During their cooking process Soma took Inui's tea snack telling Takumi to hold onto it, he ran off with Megumi to collect the rest of their ingredients on their dish.

Luna placed the skewered chicken on the grill releasing a flavorful steam in the air, she dipped the brush in the liquid occasionally adding it in the chicken to prevent the meat from drying. Isami started to salivate taking in the aroma from the grill, the flames cooking the chicken, while his twin brother watched the girl's cooking skills, seeing her move swiftly and efficiently. Luna focused on her cooking occasionally humming a tune.

It took Luna and Reo nearly thirty minutes to make and finish the dish, Luna held the plate, her hands trembling lightly hoping that the chef likes the flavors they put in.

"Here's our dish...Chicken Yakitori marinated in a Yuzu Mojo accompanied by a spicy soy dipping sauce and grilled vegetable medley." Luna announced placing the plate down seeing three skewers placed on a bed of grilled Lotus root, bamboo shoots and green onions along with a small cup of sauce.

"Chicken Yakitori?" Inue asked she reached to take a skewer. "Oh..its very fragrant. Now let's see."

Inue lightly dipped the skewer in the sauce taking a bite. She chewed identifying the ingredients. 'Fragrant...chicken is juicy, burst of citrus, it's sour, salty, spicy, sweet. ' her expression changed to one of delight.

"Wait! She said Mojo! Isn't that sauce used in Spanish cuisine? " A student called out.

"Shes right! That's not japanese!" Another agreed.

" They used Yuzu and Amanatsu, those are Japanese citrus fruits along with Soy sauce, ginger , sugar to marinate them in." Inue spoke up identifying the ingredients.

"It's a Japanese style mojo. " Luna explained "When i saw the citrus fruits that made me think of it."

"It's very creative ." Inue answered enjoying the skewer. 'They made something different changing the ingredients to make this, those two used their style and fused it to make this dish.. It feels as if i'm in a festival between the two cultures..i could enjoy this every day.'

'She's quiet...does she like it?' Luna thought her heart beating fast with nervousness.

"You both pass, for being creative in making this dish i have no complaints." Inue announced.

"Awesome!" Reo exclaimed he turn to Luna who let out a sigh of relief.

'I never been in this much pressure in my life…' Luna thought she glanced at the Italian twins, Takumi was looking at the clock while Isami is relaxed waiting for time to pass.

"Um...here have some." Luna said holding an extra plate of her dish. "I thought you two would like to have some since its passed lunchtime."

"Thanks, it looks tasty." Isami said "Come on bro, try some."

The Blonde glanced at Luna as she held out the plate towards the twins. Takumi took a bite of the skewered chicken, his eyes lit up at the unexpected flavors.

Luna stared at the blonde seeing how his features changed to pure bliss, she glanced at the younger aldini twin sharing a similar expression. Her lips moved to a small smile feeling happy that their enjoying her food.

"Luna-chan, this is good." Isami said finishing his skewer. "I haven't has flavors like this before."

"I got inspired by seeing you two cook, improvising with the ingredients you have in making something delicious." Luna said with a smile.

Ten minutes have passed and so far only a handful of students passed, Luna spends her time chatting away with Reo and the Aldini twins. Luna watched as the rest of the students frantically cook trying to finish their dishes which all seemed the same grilled fish.

"I'm glad we passed,Bro." Isami said to his brother.

Instead of being relaxed like his brother, Takumi is irritated he crossed his arms over his chest tapping his fingers in his arms rather impatiently.

"Why isn't Yukihira back yet?" Takumi muttered "He'll run out of time!"

"You should calm down, if he runs out of time you'll win by default." Isami concluded. "What's so bad about that?"

Takumi turned to his brother with a heated expression. "I want a heated battle! I won't accept winning by default!" Takumi exclaimed

"Easy there Pollito." Luna spoke up getting older Aldini's attention. "Soma-kun isn't the type to run off especially by a cooking challenge, he might be getting some ingredients to go against that duck you made, remember he trusted you in holding onto that bag."

Takumi looked at the tea snacks for a second wondering what does Soma need it for? His eyes averted towards Luna who just started chatting with his brother. Her green eyes lit up lightly at Isami lightly giggling at a joke he said, Takumi never realized how bright her eyes looked at this light before. She is fully engrossed in the conversation with his brother that it gave Takumi a chance to examine her features, her long dark hair being in a low braid, her lightly sunkissed tan skin is a contrast to the other girls he's used to seeing fair skin or very pale girls.

Luna turned her head her green eyes met with his blue eyes, Takumi averted his gaze realizing he was staring at her for a very long time. The girl tilted her head wondering if he's alright.

"Rosario-chan." Isami said "I brought some playing cards with me, we can play after this if you're not busy."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Luna said

More time passed until finally Soma and Megumi came back with more ingredients. With only fifteen minutes left Soma used Inui's tea snack as a creative way to bread the fish to fry it. Soma held the finished product in his hand presenting it to the instructor. Inue took one bite of the breaded fish that it echoed the crunch all over the kitchen. Soma then handed Luna an extra sample of the dish.

"You let me enjoy your food last time i was over at your place." Soma grinned "Go ahead and try it before it gets cold."

Luna smiled, she used the chopsticks taking in a small piece of the breaded fish, one bite and she fell in love with the delicious crunchy dish.

"I love it! The crunch...the texture and the sauce it cuts the oiliness of the fish, i never thought in using that as a breading-" Luna stopped in mid sentence watching Soma and Takumi argue like little kids. She had tried to stop the arguing but no luck so naturally she used one method to stop them..the one method any latin woman mostly mothers and grandmothers would know to stop any senseless arguing and bring peace.

'I have no choice do i?' Luna thought placing the empty plate down at the counter she cracked her knuckles still hearing the two arguing. 'You guys made me do this, this is your own fault.'

"It was all according to plan!" Soma stated

"You just went with the flow!" Takumi snapped

"I haven't strayed from my path!" Soma countered

"That was just a chance!" Takumi exclaimed

"It was blind luck!" Soma said

"You were just damned lucky!" Takumi said

 **"Dejan de pelear como niños chiquitos!"** Luna snapped hitting the two with her shoe making them yelp. ( **Stop fighting like little kids!)**

Soma and Takumi rubbed the back of their heads. "Stop this unnecessary argument! " she held her shoe pointing it at the two of them. "You guys made two great dishes using your own creativity and spin on it from what you could find."

Chef Inui couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Luna holding her loafer at the two young men, she faintly saw a little sweat coming from them as she continued scolding them. 'That Luna girl has fire, it shows in her cooking and in her personality.' Inui thought. 'Reminds me of my Senpai.'

"Okay, time's up!" Inui announced only half the students passed. Some sigh in relief while others fell into sorrow and despair.

Luna let out a sigh. 'At least i passed with Reo's help...and with Isami's help too, without him I wouldn't be able to catch that chicken.' She thought placing her shoe on. She heard Takumi's voice asking Chef Inui who won the challenge. In the end the chef couldn't make up her mind on who won, he was still deliberating. Suddenly her cellphone ran interrupting her judging.

"Who could that be? I'm in the middle of something important-" Inui said

"He or she can wait just tell us who won!" Luna exclaimed anxiously waiting for the results.

Inui smiled. "I'll say the winner after this call." She said as she picked up her phone.

" _What're you up to Hinako?!" Shinomiya exclaimed angrily. "Your group is supposed to be Here with the others back at the hotel!"_

Inui got flustered trying to talk. "I was in the middle of-"

 _"Just get your ass back here!" He exclaimed_

Before Inui could say anything he hung up, In a panic. She told everyone to rush back to the hotel.

"Hey!" Takumi said

"What's your decision Inui-senpai?" Soma asked

"Oh...right...well…" Inui started "I'll have to revisit that!" She dashed out like a mad woman. "All right on the bus everyone!"

'She left us in suspense! ' Luna pouted crossing her arms over her chest. 'Whoever called her really interrupted something good.'

"I'm not letting this go!" Takumi exclaimed "We'll settle this someday!"

"Sure, but how?" Soma said clearly bummed out.

"Eventually, I'll challenge you to a Shokugeki." Takumi firmly said a very serious look in his eyes. " Don't run away from it, you have to accept it. And that's when I will crush you!" Soma got serious staring at the Italian blonde. "You'd do well to hone your skills before then as best you can."

The older Aldini twin walked away as he said his final words to him. "Until we meet again, Yukihira Soma."

After a few minutes they changed out of their chef's uniforms to their school uniforms, and took their seats at the bus.

Luna took a seat next to Isami, the young girl couldn't help but hold back her giggles at the sight of a red faced Takumi sitting next to Soma.

"Hey, i guess we meet again." Soma teased

"Shut up!" Takumi said covering his face with his hands trying to hide his embarrassment. "Don't talk to me!"

Isami couldn't help but laugh at his older brothers expense. Listening to Soma teasing Takumi.

"Aren't you gonna crush me?" Soma continued

"I told you, don't talk to me!" Takumi exclaimed

"Ay, pobre pollito!" Luna giggled

"Don't you start too!" Takumi exclaimed his cheeks lightly red.

"You gotta admit that's pretty funny!" Luna giggled

"She's right bro!" Isami let put a soft chuckle.

After that the bus ride went quiet, Luna stated at her lap. 'It's only the first day of camp and i still feel so nervous…' she thought 'Will it be like this for the next few days? Like in those food competitions i'd see on T.V.? It's only been a whole day of this and I'm already tired it's nothing I've ever experienced before...' Luna slowly started trembling in fear. 'What if...i don't have what it takes to be here?'

 **That's it for this chapter please leave a review! Also any suggestions is welcomed! Just Pm me or if you cant leave it in the review!**


End file.
